Un Guerrero Natural
by Convictious-ReM
Summary: de chico fue tratado con crueldad... y ahora va tras las causas, pero se ve sumergido en un mar de enigmas... de las cenizas el fuego se produjo.  muchas cosas no son como se aparentan y espero que esta historia los sorprenda... muchos cambios.
1. CAP 1: El Joven Trobador

Un guerrero natural

CAP 1: El Joven Trovador

Me encuentro en un hermoso bosque, situado en unas montañas alejado de toda sociedad, acostado sobre las ramas de un árbol de grandes proporciones. La tarde es bella y entre las hojas, la luz del rey sol me brinda su calidez, despertándome de mi letargo.

Doy un salto para quedar en el suelo, a pesar de que me encontraba a 3 metros del suelo caigo ligeramente, después de eso estiro para destensar mi cuerpo, y voy caminando al río cercano.

Al llegar, junto agua en mis manos para luego sorber un poco de la más pura esencia de la naturaleza, para luego ver mi reflejo en la misma.

Soy un joven de unos 15 años, pelo rubio, tez bronceado por la luminosidad natural, grandes ojos azules, mido alrededor de 1,80 metros, llevo puesto unos pantalones negros anchos y un chaleco gris de piel abierto dejando ver mis tallados músculos, que no es por ser agrando pero se encuentran en perfecta condición, y por ultimo un collar de cuero negro con un dije en forma de lobo.

Después de contemplarme junto un poco mas de agua y me restregó la cara, y me sacudo el cabello para tenerlo desordenado. Luego de eso me dirijo de nuevo al árbol donde me recostaba para sacarle unos frutos y recoger mi equipo que se encuentra a un costado del gran manzano entre arbustos. Estos no son más que una bolsa de cuero atada con una soga, y enfundada en una vaina de cuero negro una katana con mango de madera tallada. Al terminar de prepararme sigo mi camino, que no es otro que un templo oculto entra las montañas.

Tardo alrededor de 4 horas en llegar, detrás de este se deja ver el sol casi oculto dejándole el lugar a la noche dar paso, en una armoniosa toma de contrastes de luz y sombras en perfecto equilibrio. El templo en sí no es más que un conjunto de pilares de piedra que sostienen un pesado techo, cuyo centro es marcado por un gran círculo con un árbol en su interior. Cada pilar cercano al tallado central posee una antorcha de madera enganchado por un trozo de hierro salido del mismo pilar.

Enciendo los cuatro más cercanos y me agacho al frente del círculo, me coloco en pose de meditación sobre mis rodillas. Y comienzo a mormurar un par de oraciones de respeto. Para luego pararme y salir del templo a buscar un lugar donde descansar, por lo que no requiero de mucho, después de todo vivo del camino desde hace bastante tiempo, pero a pesar de todo sigo recordando los hechos y horrores del pasado, aquellos fantasmas que me persiguen y me atormentan, aquello por lo que deje de creer en la sociedad.

Pasadas un par de horas me encuentro acostado sobre en las ramas de un árbol, mirando las estrellas que iluminan mi camino con su infinita belleza.

- siempre me eh preguntado… ¿Quién soy? – me digo a mi mismo

- "siempre eh sentido que no estoy solo, que hay algo en mi interior que espera ser liberado… y creo que ese algo una vez… no, no solo aquella, sino varias veces trato de llamarme o por lo menos hablarme." – mientras lo pienso recuerdo esos fragmentos del pasado que me persiguen, cuando medito, ya no me alteran ni me atemorizan, ahora solo busco una razón para justificar esos hechos cometidos, pero sin si quiera pensar en volver a ese lugar.

- "creo que es hora de visitar los mercados del poblado, ya eh conseguido algo que puede valer algo" – para después dejarme caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-

En un cuarto oscuro se encuentra un niño de unos 4 años sentado en el suelo abrazándose a sus rodillas, sus cabellos rubios sucios, y sus hermosos ojitos azules dejan caer torrenciales salinas, sus ropas desgastadas cubiertas de polvo y rasgadas.

- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Yo que eh hecho para que me miren así? – termino de decir el pequeño, pero al cabo de unos momentos detiene el llanto, y cambia su expresión por la de una de temor, al escuchar unos ruidos.

- ¿seguro que no nos descubrirán? – pregunto alguien

- ya te lo eh dicho… no, no nos descubrirán porque el que le toco hacer la guardia me conoce y le informe… - dijo otro con vos ronca.

- así además… si lo matamos le estaremos haciendo un favor a los caídos por este monstruo. – un tercero

El pequeño se apresuro a esconderse en el pequeño placar, y se acurruca tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, al cabo de unos segundos siente como tiran la puerta, y los pasos de varias personas caminando.

- ¿donde estas mocoso? – dijo el de la voz ronca

- tenemos un regalito para ti… si sales te lo daremos – el que había hablado primero

- esconderte no te ayudara, es mejor que salgas, así todo terminara mas rápido. – el ultimo mientras daba pequeñas carcajadas

Luego de unos momentos en los que dieron vuelta todas las cosas, uno abre el armario donde se encontraba el chico, para encontrarlo acurrucado y sollozante.

- por fin te encontramos mocoso – con una sonrisa sádica

Después de eso lo aventó hacia el centro de la habitación, para luego empezar a golpearlo con fuerzas.

- por favor, basta… duele – murmuraba como podía el pequeño

- esto no es nada, deberás acostumbrarte a esto mocoso. – el mas grande y de vos ronca

- si, la próxima traeremos algunos amigos… jajaja – el que lo había encontrado

El pequeño dio una última mirada a los sujetos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Unos momentos después abre los ojos para darse cuenta que ya no esta en su departamento, sino que se encuentra en una especie de pasillo oscuro lleno de puertas y el suelo negro cubierto por una capa de 5 centímetros de agua transparente, dándole el reflejo suyo como cual espejo.

- ¿donde estoy? – se pregunta el pequeño

El niño empieza a caminar por el pasillo, siendo guiado por la curiosidad. Después de varios minutos de desplazarse por lo que parecía un interminable pasillo de puertas cerradas, el chico llega a una cámara de gran tamaño cuyo final son unas enormes rejas negras cuyo centro hay un papel con unos extraños signos y la palabra "sello".

- mocoso libérame… - pronuncio una voz tan grave como ninguna.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto el pequeño mirando para todos lados, con temor y ahí recordando todo lo sucedido momentos antes, acordándose del dolor, que ahora no sentía salvo por las imágenes mentales que se lo relataban. Haciendo que el chico se arrodillara sujetándose la cabeza, tratando de olvidar y deshacerse de las torturas antes vividas.

- si me liberas todo sufrimiento parara – hablo aquella voz tenebrosa.

El niño levanto la vista hacia las rejas, notando que en su interior llamas ardían, como si de un gran incendio se tratase, entre estas empezó a surgir una gran sombra.

-.-.-

Abro lo ojos fastidiado y perezosamente al sentir los molestos rayos calidos del sol chocar contra mis parpados cerrados. Como la tarde anterior busco unas frutas y luego me dirijo al río, después de ello me siento a contemplar el día con una pequeña sonrisa.

El calido ambiente y los serenos pájaros cantando, me dan el motivo suficiente para empezar el viaje a la aldea. Al estar preparado parto, pero cambio mi expresión por una seria

- "ese sueño de nuevo, hacia mucho que no lo tenia" – cerrando los para recordar el mismo, que lo tengo tan memorizado como anotado en un pergamino – "es extraño, se que en esa aldea era tratado como si del hijo del mismísimo demonio fuera, pero lo raro es esa parte de los pasillo" – después de meditarlo un rato abro los ojos para mirar el perfecto celeste del cielo, y mi sonrisa vuelve a surgir – "ya basta de recuerdo… ahora a visitar a Guretooku-san" –

El camino es de unos 2 días para llegar a los caminos fuera de la montaña, pero a pesar de lo tardado que es, no llevo prisas y disfruto estar en los bosques, tanto por costumbre a los mismos y por la tranquilidad que brindan.

-.-.-

3 días de camino y ya estoy a las puertas de la aldea, la cual no posea murallas ni nada por el estilo, ya que no es muy grande y esta bastante alejada de las otras aldeas, el lugar básicamente es tranquilo y el poblado solo posea una taberna para los escasos viajeros que pasan por el mismo. El lugar es dirigido parcialmente por un viejo sabio, que en su buen tiempo era un monje del templo al que visite, antes de que este fuera olvidado. En la aldea de los pocos grandes mercados que hay, uno se destaca el cual tiene un tratado comercial con una aldea vecina, un poco mas grande que esta, esta se especializa en recolección y búsqueda de objetos raro o antiguos principalmente, por lo que muchos de los lugareños y viajeros de la región se dedican a buscarlos y vendérselos.

Este mercado se encuentra casi al centro de la aldea, como un establecimiento viejo pero buen cuidado y con muchas mejoras arquitectónicas basadas en las estructuras de las grandes aldeas ninjas, ya que el principal propietario es un ex shinobi de Sunagakure no Sato, que participo de la 3 gran guerra ninja, y al sobrevivir decidió dejar de lado la lucha y buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pasar el resto de su vida.

En este momento me dirijo hacia allá, para ver si lo que conseguí le es de interés, y consigo algo de dinero, poseo algo pero mientras mas tenga mas seguro estaré en el futuro, es un concepto que aprendí en mis viajes.

- ¿Naruto? – oigo una voz a mis espaldas, con solo sentirla reconozco a quien le pertenece, me doy la vuelta.

- ¡Yo! – le respondo levantado la mano derecha, y mostrándole un sonrisa a la chica.

- ¿que tal la vida Saruni? – mientras veo como se me acerca rápidamente, quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

- ¡que felicidad! – chilla, para después saltar y abrazarme.

- que pasa si apenas pasaron 3 semanas desde que nos vimos – le pregunte con algo de sorpresa, no me esperaba esa reacción de la chica, que en un pasado actuaba como el resto y me ignoraba.

- es que veo que llevas el collar que te regale, después que me salvaste de ese gran lobo-

- bueno, es un regalo después de todo y no llevo muchas pertenencias – le digo mientras miro hacia otro lado, ella me suelta y sonríe.

- no te esperaba ver tan pronto – me guiña el ojo y agrega – es que no podías soportar no estar alejado de mí ¿no? – la miro con sorpresa

- Saru… - no llegue a contestar cuando alguien me interrumpe

- vaya Naruto, no puedo creer que estés aquí tan pronto – me dice una voz tranquila, volteo mi vista con una sonrisa hacia aquella persona.

- encontré algo de interés y termine mi objetivo mas rápido de lo previsto – le conteste con alegría – ¿y como has estado Guretooku-san?

- tranquilo, no ha habido ningún evento fuera de lo normal – respondiéndome con la sonrisa habitual que me regala.

A pesar de que dije que no creo en la sociedad, siempre hay algunas excepciones y entre ellas definitivamente esta esté anciano, "él sabio del templo Jun Hayashi y líder de la aldea Guretooku-sama", lo conozco desde aproximadamente 5 años cuando termine perdido por las montañas, en ese momento a todos los seres humanos los resentía, a pesar de que yo llevo la misma sangre y cuerpo, no soporto la idea de considerarme un igual con ellos. Fuera de eso el viejo me encontró tirado en el suelo totalmente cansado y con hambre, así que contra mi voluntad y sin poder defenderme por el cansancio, me dio un refugio para pasar la noche y me alimento, al día siguiente me pidió que me quedase y le ayudara con unas tareas, y el me permitiría quedarme y alimentarme de sus comidas. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que había creado un pequeño vinculo con el anciano, después de un mes partí para seguir explorando, claro que despidiéndome y agradeciendo al que me ayudo mucho.

- Guretooku-sama – dijo Saruni, dándole una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

- jeje… Saruni-chan no hace falta esa clase de respeto hacia mi persona y menos viniendo de mi hermosa nieta – regalándole un pequeña sonrisa.

- "realmente es hermosa" – tiene el pelo largo pelirrojo llegándole casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos grandes ojos ver grises, una pequeña nariz respingada y un fino mentón, es de tez blanca casi aterciopelada. Su figura es delgada de aproximadamente 1,68 metros y con buenos atributos, viste una yukata azulada que realza su color de piel y cabello, y por ultimo una sandalias finas. – se les nota parientes – mencione con una sonrisa, al ver las caras de sorpresa de ambos – principalmente sus ojos y pelo – indique, cosa que para es fácil de percibir, el anciano conserva su pelo de tal forma que su color es de un rojo intenso y largo sin deterioro, y sus ojos igual de grises que los de la chica salvo que estos expresan gran sabiduría y tranquilidad, caso contrario en Saruni que dan a entender su energía y gracia.

- es agradable saber que un viejo como yo, se le compare con tan linda señorita – haciendo sonrojar a su nieta en vergüenza.

- ¡abuelo! – chillo, mientras giraba el rostro a un costado

- jajaja… bien, es bueno verlos tan animados, pero de momentos haré mis recados y después pasare a buscarlo Guretooku-san –les informe, no pudiendo borrar mi sonrisa por las escenas pasadas.

- te estaré esperando en mi casa Naruto, espero buenas historias – me dijo dándose vuelta. – vamos Saruni-chan ya le sacamos mucho tiempo y Kakage-san no estará mucho tiempo mas disponible.

- te espero en la casa del abuelo, Naruto – después de darme un rápido abrazo, sale corriendo – no te tardes demasiado, hoy te haré probar unas nuevas comidas – me dijo mientras avanzaba.

-.-.-

Llegada la noche me encuentro descansado en una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, después de negociar con el viejo Tsugini y llegar a un acuerdo, me dirigí a la casa del líder de la aldea, en ella los padres de Sanuri me saludaron con respeto y honor por ser aquel que salvo la vida a su pequeña. Después de eso me dijeron que me tomara un baño, mientras se preparaba la comida, le cena estaba deliciosa nunca había probado algo como aquello, aunque la chica se disculpo por no poder preparar algo mas adecuado, no podía estar mas que maravillado por el sabor de aquella mezcla llamada "Ramen", recuerdo que en el pasado ya lo había probado. El resto de la cena paso tranquila y divertida, sin duda algunas personas no merecen estar en la lista de la sociedad, ya que en ese grupo solo veo la maldad de la raza nacida para la destrucción.

-.-.-

Abro los ojos al nuevo día, que no lo aparenta al ver la poca luz, aspiro un poco al sentir una tenue esencia en el aire, mezclado con la humanidad en el ambiente que me indica básicamente el estado el clima.

- nublado y con posibles tormentas rodean la zona – menciono a nadie en particular

- veo que te has levantado temprano Naruto – me dice el anciano, mientras abre la puerta y me observa. – veo que tienes grandes habilidades para sentir el clima.

- es algo que se aprende al estar tanto tiempo viajando – restándole importancia.

- a mi me resulta interesante – dijo la joven Sanuri asomándose para después, apartar la vista sonrojada – lo siento, creí que ya estabas vestido.

- no hay problema – le respondí, mientras le sonreía – y no es nada especial que pueda predecir aproximadamente el clima.

- solo quería informaros que el desayuno ya esta servido y espero que sea de su agrado – para darse la vuelta, para que después de un rato de espaldas voltea a verme – Naruto… tengo que salir, pero me gustaría verte cuando regrese antes que te vallas de nuevo. – me dijo con un leve sonroja.

- claro, estaré aquí – al terminar de responderle, se fue caminando dejándome con el anciano - ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? – al verle sonriendo y con una extraña expresión, la verdad no entiendo mucho las expresiones y gestos de las personas, pero quien me culparía después de haber vivido toda mi vida en soledad.

- Naruto ¿encuentras linda a mi nieta? – con aires de broma

- si es una hermosa joven – le respondo con normalidad, y logro escuchar un suspiro salirle.

- veo que no has entendido, pero bien por lo poco que te conozco no es raro. – sorprendiéndome. – bueno te espero abajo, para que desayunemos y después si quieres puedes acompañarme con una actividades.

- claro, me visto y voy para allá – a lo que el viejo asintió y cerro la puerta, para mi privacidad.

-.-.-

La tarde paso rápidamente, mientras acompañaba a Guretooku-san en sus tareas diarias, no podía creer la cantidad cosas le tocaba hacer, en su mayoría se trataba de informes en su oficina, pero cada tanto se dejaban ver personas buscando su ayuda consultándole de sus problemas.

- veo que ser líder, no es algo que cualquiera pueda cumplir – le comente

- tienes razón, algunos nacen con la capacidad para liderar y otros se la ganan con esfuerzo… - me dijo

- tu sabiduría es por el esfuerzo deduzco… pero no veo que se te recompense como se debe – opine

- la razón por la que lo ago va mas allá de toda recompensa material, es la de poder brindarles mi ayuda a aquellos que la buscan, el saber que un viejo como yo es útil para los jóvenes en la guía… es toda una recompensa ver sus sonrisas y victorias en la gente que ayudo – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- veo que no compartimos el mismo criterio sobre las personas, aunque no dudo que hay personas por las que vale la pena algo de sacrificio. – dije con seriedad y respeto

- a pesar de ser joven has vivido muchos tormentos, y sin conocer tu pasado puedo ver en tus ojos una gran confusión y una determinación admirable, pero a pesar de todo lo sufrido tu corazón no busca venganza sino mas bien respuestas – seriamente

- tu sabiduría también es una gran virtud, y todo lo que has mencionado es cierto, pero… si guardo cierto rencor hacia las personas – le comento mientras cierro los ojos – las respuestas que busco son a demasiadas preguntas – al terminar abro lo ojos y me doy media vuelta – iré a dar un par de vueltas, estar tanto tiempo contigo aquí me a sofocado… lo mas seguro es que te vea cuando estemos en tu casa – mientras empezaba el camino hacia la puerta.

- tal vez ese sofoco es producido por tu falta de costumbre a la sociedad – me comento seriamente

- quizás… pero realmente me gusta sentir la brisa de la noche y el manto de las estrellas sobre mi – dando por terminado el asunto.

-.-.-

Han pasado dos horas desde que salí de la zona mercantil de la aldea, para adentrarme en el único parque del poblado, no es muy grande y queda casi a la salida de la aldea, pero es muy bello y natural, con muchísimas flores hermosas y el aroma en el ambiente es de mi total agrado.

Me recuesto en el pasto a mirar las estrellas, después de unos segundos cierro los ojos para respirar el embriagante aroma de las flores, pero toda tranquilidad se me esfuma al sentir en el aire un aroma que me resulta inconfundible.

- "sin duda, este apestoso olor es a sangre humana" – abro lo ojos mientras me levanto – "ese toxico aroma que no me deja tranquilo, esta cubriendo todo el ambiente" – empiezo a buscar guiado por mi olfato la dirección de aquello que me perturba.

No tengo que correr mucho para encontrarme con un sujeto, cubierto por tiras de ropas, con varias vendas rojas por la perdida de sangre, de heridas que no están cerradas todavía.

- ¿quien eres? – le pregunto mientras me acerco, con cautela.

El sujeto voltea al escucharme, es una persona de gran estatura y contextura sobre musculoso, ojos claros y pelo oscuro, este lleva en su frente una placa de metal con un símbolo en el centro. Esa tipo de placas de metal me trae recuerdos, y se quienes son los únicos en portar los mismos, solo una clase de personas.

- ninja… - murmure con una voz tan monocorde, que me sorprendió a mi mismo…

Fin del Cap….

-.-.-

Espero que les guste, y dejen comentarios que todos son bienvenidos, las criticas enriquecen a los escritores y los impulsa a mejorar en el día a día.

Con respecto a mi otro fic, lo seguiré cuando me reparen mi PC, ya que los archivos se encuentran guardados ahí, y cometí el error de no hacer una copia en el pendrive.

**Dark dragon hades:** gracias por informarme de los errores, apenas tenga de nuevo la PC, lo arreglare, junto con el nuevo episodio.

Aviso: mientras la historia valla avanzando, muchos de los enigmas generados serán revelados.

Templo: Jun hayashi (bosques puros)


	2. CAP 2: Enemigo

Bueno informo ya que en el primer capitulo me olvide.

**Naruto no me pertenece. **

"pensamientos"

— dialogos

**CAP 2: Enemigo.**

El sujeto me mira confundido, pero con cuidado mientras se prepara para pelear, sorprendiéndome porque a pesar de sus heridas busca pelea. Este agarra un kunai con su mano, la cual no deja de temblar por el esfuerzo y dolor que le causa el simple movimiento. Mientras yo lo contemplo tranquilamente, con esa mascara de frialdad que cubre mi cara al ver en su cabeza aquella banda metálica.

— "No se de que me sorprendo… aquellos que son ninjas solo son maquinas de matar y destrucción… como debe ser la herramienta perfecta de la sociedad" — mirándolo fijamente — baja tu arma… no estas frente a tu enemigo y no podrías enfrentar a nadie así como estas. – le ordeno con la voz gélida que ahora poseo.

Él mantuvo su posición por unos segundos, antes de que la kunai se le deslizara entre los dedos, dejándola caer al suelo. El shinobi se desplomo, quedando de rodillas sobre el pasto, manchando el mismo con el fluido carmesí que baja de sus vendas, la respiración del sujeto se acelero de forma brusca, dándome a entender la gravedad de sus heridas, y a pesar de aquello, el ninja levanto su mirada hacia mí, puesto que la tenia hacia el suelo desde que cayo. Su cara es todo un retrato, por un lado las gotas de sudor y sangre entremezcladas muestran el esfuerzo y sufrimiento por el que pasa, mientras que por sus ojos y la posición de su boca me indica un temor absoluto.

— A… ayu… da… me… — logro murmurar el herido shinobi, su voz no mas suave como de cual secreto se tratase, a un volumen que mis oídos apenas lograron captar.

— Si lo hac… es… te daré… lo que… quieras… — eso realmente me sorprendió. — lo pro… prom… prometo. — termino con voz totalmente suplicante, antes de verlo caer rendido.

Me acerco a revisar su estado, que a simple vista es lamentable, pero quiero estar mas seguro de su gravedad. Al estar cerca puedo notar su respiración irregular, lo cual ya es un problema, al tocarle la frente veo su alta temperatura, para luego desalojarlo de los tiras de ropa que lleva, y usar algunas para contener la sangre de unas pocas de sus heridas de gravedad.

— "Maldición… como odio este olor, y éste sujeto solo esta pagando por los crímenes que seguro cometió… debería dejarlo" — lo veo de nuevo, sus heridas y expresión de debilidad me obligan a no abandonarlo a su suerte — "y donde podría… bueno no es tan difícil, lo mejor seria llevarlo con Tsugini, tal vez el ex ninja lo reconozca, aunque lo dudo… pero eso es mejor a que arriesgarme a llevarlo con Guretooku-san y Saruni, además no confío en este sujeto, no importa cuan lastimado este, con todos los de su clase hay que tener cuidado" — termine mi pequeño análisis mental, mientras lo levantaba sobre mi espalda, no sin antes despojarlo de sus armas, y dirigirme al mercado — "lo mejor será tratar de evitar ser visto, o se podrían generar rumores inútiles, como los que crean las pequeñas mentes de las personas, al ver algo fuera de su agrado" — termine de replantear mis próximos movimientos.

-.-.-

Pasada una hora me encuentro en la casa de Tsugini Kakage, el principal mercader de toda la aldea.

— "Debo admitir el viejo si sabe como vivir, su hogar no es para nada despreciable, como para abreviar tiene la casa mas grande del poblado, solo siendo superada por su propio establecimiento" — pienso mientras golpeo la puerta.

Desde su interior oigo los pasos acercándose, para después ver como abren la puerta, la esposa del viejo, cuya expresión al verme fue de fastidio, para luego transformarse en una de sorpresa total.

— Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora, pero se encontraría Tsugini-san en casa —pregunte con respeto, haciéndola salir de su estupor.

— S-si... é-él sé… en-encuentra — menciono tartamudeante. La señora que por lo general tiene un carácter, "para mi gusto", despreciable, pero por lo menos mantiene a la raya a muchos jóvenes.

— Podría llamarlo por favor, lo mas seguro es que esto le interese — le pedí con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmarla, a lo que ella solo asintió y entro en busca de su marido. Que no tardo en llegar.

— Si, que deseas Na… — pero se quedo con una expresión similar a la que anteriormente puso su esposa, lo que me dio gracia. Pero rápidamente recordé el estado del ninja.

— Requiero de su ayuda, este shinobi a llegado a la aldea en estas condiciones y necesito que sea tratado con urgencia — hablé con toda mi tranquilidad al comerciante, que se mostró mas sorprendido por mi petición.

— ¿No es que odias a los ninjas? — me pregunto con cautela.

— Y así es… pero no únicamente a los ninjas — contestándole sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿Entonces porque buscas ayuda para este? — ahora intrigado.

— "Típico de los humanos, con solo temer o no comprender algo, buscan su destrucción"… pensé que te interesaría por ser de tu aldea original — le hable con fastidio por el interrogatorio. — Y si no haces algo este sujeto morirá — le mencione tranquilamente y con gran frialdad, con la cual él entendió que ahora le tocaba elegir el destino del shinobi.

— ¿Porque no lo llevaste con el jefe de la aldea? — me pregunta cuando me di la vuelta, ya que había dejado al herido recostado al lado de su puerta.

— Tengo mis motivos y para preservar la paz de este lugar… creo que es necesaria cierta información de lo que le sucedió. — dando mi opinión.

— ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto ahora la esposa del mercader, que ahora poseía una expresión de meditación.

— Lo que lo aya herido puede estar cerca — le informe, haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer — yo me apresuraría a curarlo, mañana vendré a informarme… cada hecho es importante — termine, mientras me dirigía a la casa en la cual me hospedo.

— "Toda información es valiosa, tanto para las peleas como para evitarlas" — me dije mentalmente.

-.-.-

Me encontraba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos por los recientes hechos, que no pude evitar caer, al ser sacado de estos tan estrepitosamente por un grito. Después de maldecirme mentalmente por mi descuido, busco con la mirada al causante del grito, para encontrarme con que se trata de Saruni, la cual tiene una expresión entre terror, sorpresa y preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto mientras me levanto, sin despegar mi vista de ella.

La joven corre hacia mí, y vuelvo a caer al piso, al ser nuevamente sorprendido por la chica que ahora me abraza.

— ¿Es-estas bien? — me pregunta con clara preocupación, "aquí hay algo que no va" pienso desconcertado.

— Si, ¿porque debería estar mal? — respondo, buscando la causa de su comportamiento.

— Quizás por las manchas de sangre que cubren tus ropas — dice la madre de la chica, que se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y en su rostro se aprecia pequeña sonrisa. — hija, parece que Naruto-kun se encuentra en buen estado, y esas manchas deben ser de algún animal, ¿o me equivoco?

— "Maldición... como voy a olvidar la sangre de ese sujeto, y a pesar de estar sintiendo este maldito aroma, no me percate del detalle" la verdad es que… bueno salí de la aldea para tomar un corto entrenamiento, pero casualmente me encontré con un… oso. — Explique — "¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Como si fueran a caer en esa mentira, debería de haberles dicho la verdad"

— ¿Un oso? ¿Pero que no odias lastimar a los animales? — me pregunto con curiosidad Saruni, que ahora se encuentra mas tranquila.

— Resulta que este me ataco al verme, por lo que después de incapacitarlo… me di cuenta que ya estaba herido, así que aproveche su estado de debilidad para curarlo, al hacer eso termine manchándome con su sangre jejeje — termine de improvisar riéndome de mis ocurrencias.

— ¡Oh! Eres genial Naruto — abrazándome nuevamente, cosa que no me disgusta para nada.

— Chicos creo deberían levantarse, aunque se ven muy bien así — después de ese comentario, Saruni se separo de golpe para después darme la espalda.

— ¡Que cosas dices mamá! — chillo ella, mientras yo me levanto tranquilamente y sin entender del todo la reacción de esta.

— Naruto-kun deberías tomarte un baño, antes de la cena — me dijo con aquella tranquilidad que la caracteriza — y tu también tendrías que hacerlo hija, mira que ensuciarte abrazando a tu… — No logro terminar la oración cuando la joven pelirroja la lleva empujando hacia dentro de la casa.

— Naruto, tomate un baño tu primero, mientras nosotras preparamos la cena — termino Saruni, mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Me encogí de hombros y seguí sus indicaciones.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a ver al viejo mercader, el cual me comento que apenas me fui, se dedico a curar al shinobi y que por la perdida de sangre que este sufrió, va a tardar en recomponerse lo suficiente como para salir de la inconciencia.

Después de eso, decidí quedarme en la aldea hasta la recuperación del mismo, por lo que iba a buscar un lugar donde alojarme, pero por la insistencia de la familia de Guretooku, termine por aceptar en quedarme con ellos.

La semana paso rápidamente, la cual fue bastante rutinaria, salvo por un par de momentos. Todas las mañanas partía a ver a Kakage para informarme, después de ello me dirigía al parque y me tiraba a descansar ahí o iba al bosque por algunas vallas para la casa. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase siguiendo al ex monje, con hace años había hecho, con la diferencia es que ahora no era limpiar el templo o ir a cortar leños, si no mas bien a atender las solicitudes que la sociedad dejaba.

-.-.-

En un bosque cercano a la salida norte de la aldea. Me encuentro recostado sobre las ramas de un árbol, descansando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la naturaleza brinda.

— "Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta viajar" — pienso mientras cierro mis ojos, para sentir con mayor fuerza la tibia brisa — "Esta paz y tranquilidad"

Luego de unos instantes abro mis ojos con pereza, y salto para quedar parado sobre el suelo.

— "Bueno según el viejo Kakage, el shinobi debería poder levantarse hoy, así que lo mejor será ir a verlo" — decidí mientras miro el cielo y veo como este se va oscureciendo lentamente.

Una hora me fue el tiempo en que tarde en llegar al frente del local, lo admiro un momento para luego entrar. Este es bastante amplio y cuenta con cuatro partes, la sala inicial que es la más grande y prácticamente es donde se encuentran la mayoría de las cosas, luego hay dos habitaciones que son de especialidad y objetos de gran valor, el primero es del tipo armamentístico y el segundo de joyería-arte, la ultima parte es una sala bien acomodada, con algunas bibliotecas, escritorio y cómodos sillones, esta es el sector de reuniones, generalmente usado para terminar grandes negocios.

Yo me encuentro sentado cómodamente, en la sala de reuniones esperando que el viejo termine con sus negocios y su mujer traiga al shinobi, ya que este se despertó hace un par de horas.

— Naruto-kun, siento la demora — dijo el viejo Kakage, este es de estatura promedio, pelo canoso y corto — mi esposa ya debe de estar por llegar, ¿deseas algo de beber?

— Me encuentro bien así — le comente — me interesaría saber si adelantaste algo.

— No, no eh podido, estuve todo el día aquí atendiendo, aunque hoy conseguí información de la aldea vecina, pero tendrás que esperar ya que puede que este relacionada con el shinobi — hablo tranquilamente

— De acuerdo.

Unos minutos después, se abre la puerta dejando entrar al ninja herido y a la esposa del mercader. El viejo demostrando su antigua naturaleza, tras cerrar la puerta hace unas poses de manos y murmura unas palabras, al terminar se dejo de sentir ruido.

— Ahora podemos empezar — comento el viejo.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean saber? — dijo el shinobi con voz suave.

— Todo — le informe, este me mira unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Bien — tomo una buena bocanada de aire — Como deben saber soy un ninja de Sunagakure no Sato, llevo en el servicio activo unos 15 años, mi nivel es de Chunin alto o Jounin bajo, pero saliendo de eso, todo comenzó hace dos años y medio en las finales de los exámenes Chunin que se realizaba en Konoha… — el hombre siguió su relato, el cual fue bastante interesante, este duro aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos — y esa es toda la historia — termino el sujeto, que empezó a temblar tras mencionar parte de los últimos meses.

— Entonces cazadores ambu de la Hoja, los atraparon mientras escapaban — resumí los últimos acontecimientos.

— Así que no pudieron controlarlo, eso me temía… — dijo el viejo, con algo de temor.

— ¿Sabes de él? — pregunte, ya que ese sujeto me tenia intrigado.

— Por supuesto, pero no mas que tu — exclamo, mirando al herido.

— Bueno tampoco se demasiado, solo lo terrible que es realmente — dijo mientras su temblor aumentaba.

— De acuerdo ya nos ayudaste mucho, vas a descansar, sígueme te guiare — ordeno la mujer.

— Ahora si, dime de que se trata la información — exigí, cuando quedamos solos.

— La verdad que no se si están relacionados, pero te lo diré de igual forma — eso me sorprendió, y me preocupo, que el viejo Tsugini de información sin querer cobrar, es realmente extraño — bueno seré directo la aldea de Gurin, ah sido atacada, el daño que recibió la misma es bastante extenso, y el potencial ninja que se encarga de la protección cayo junto con una gran cantidad de civiles, y por lo que me informaron Konoha no ah enviado a nadie — me informo, para después beber un poco de sake — quiero que vallas a la aldea y trates de averiguar, como fue el ataque y quienes fueron los responsables.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? — pregunte con tranquilidad.

— Se que esto no es del todo tu interés, y es obvio que te pagare bastante por esto — sorbe un poco mas de aquel embriagador liquido, que resiente mi nariz — Si encuentras algo que te interese puedes quedártelo.

— No has contestado mi pregunta.

— Cierto, hay dos razones primero, mis informantes no desean arriesgarse y segundo se que no te gusta ensuciarte las manos, y que tampoco te agradamos mucho — levanto una ceja, mientras el viejo me mira fijamente — pero ese no es el caso de la familia del sabio, y si por casualidad esos enemigos vienen para acá, no podríamos protegerlos ni evacuar la aldea a tiempo.

Me levanto, y me dirijo a la puerta.

— ¿Entonces aceptas? — escucho como el viejo me pregunta con tranquilidad, sin detenerme le contesto.

— No te saldrá barato.

En cuanto salí de la tienda, me dirigí a la casa del anciano donde les informe que me iría de viaje. Pasadas tres horas me encuentro corriendo por el bosque en donde antes descansaba.

— "el camino hacia la aldea no toma mas de cinco días caminando, por lo que debería tardar unos dos o tres días a este ritmo y salteándome el alargado camino para ir directo"

-.-.-

Pasados tres días, me encuentro en la entrada de la aldea.

— Ya de vista no es agradable — susurre

La empalizada que protege a la aldea se encuentra destruida en la mayor parte, al igual que una gran cantidad de casas, bajo escombros se ven partes o cuerpo enteros atrapados, y básicamente toda la aldea se encuentra sumergida bajo una capa de tierra, que en varios sectores es teñida por aquel viscoso líquido.

— La naturaleza decidió acompañar su dolor y lavar sus penas — digo mirando al cielo, al momento que las grandes nubes que cubren esta tarde, dejan caer su consuelo en forma de lluvia.

Camino por la aldea observando los daños y a las personas resguardarse del clima, la gente me veo de forma extraña, y puede sentir su temor, lo cual no me sorprende. Me detengo al escuchar unos chapoteos venir hacia mi dirección, para después oír el leve sonido de un objeto dirigiéndose hacia mi persona, doy media vuelta con un pequeño movimiento para esquivar aquello que se me fue lanzado, para ver a un tipo de gran tamaño mirarme con desconfianza y temor.

— "Realmente predecible, pero por lo menos ya tengo a quien interrogar" — empiezo a caminar hacia el sujeto, que se mantiene estático — "puede que no los entienda del todo, pero… si hay algo que se reconocer es la sorpresa, y el nerviosismo de los humanos, pero el temor que expresan lo puedo palpar en el aire"

— ¿Qui-quien e-eres? — me pregunta tartamudeando y retrocediendo un paso.

— No soy tu enemigo — le digo con total tranquilidad — Quiero que respondas a cada una de mis preguntas — al ver su asentimiento, empiezo — ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Bueno no pu-puedo decirte mu-mucho, solo que fue hace cinco di-días.

— Tranquilízate y continua — le ordene, cosa que cumplió después de tragar saliva.

— La cosa sucedió hace cinco noches, yo me encontraba haciendo guardia, no soy un guerrero pero puedo pelear…

— No me importa eso, dime que sucedió.

— Si-i a eso iba, a la tarde se sintió un estruendo y a la distancia se levanto una gran cantidad de tierra, unos cuantos shinobis fueron a ver que sucedió, llegada la noche una tormenta de arena se levanto y junto a esta hubo un aumento en la presión del ambiente, que nos paralizaba, luego de unos instantes el suelo tembló y una criatura de gran tamaño se hizo notar. Esta ataco la aldea, los shinobis intentaron detenerla pero, la fuerza de la misma era algo inigualable y termino por destrozarnos — me contó con temor

— Ya veo — termine después de unos segundos de espera — "al final se trata de él, por alguna razón esto me emociona"

Después le pregunte por donde fue el estruendo y me dirigí a revisar, encontrándome con cadáveres de shinobis pertenecientes a la aldea de la Hoja, y distinguí un factor común, todos fueron aplastados y desfigurados.

— "La sociedad crea su propia destrucción, y tu eres el claro ejemplo de ello"

Antes de irme encontré en uno de ellos un pergamino, el cual describía la misión de los mismos. Momentos después busque un lugar donde dormir para recuperar energías, con el objeto de emprender el regreso a la aldea.

-.-.-

Esa misma noche una tormenta se hacia presente en la aldea donde vive el sabio del templo Jun Hayashi, junta a esta una pequeña capa de arena hacia presencia. El viento llevo un poco de esta, hacia una de las casas más grandes del poblado, filtrándose en ella por una de las ventanas que se encontraba semi-abierta, y siguiendo hasta frenar suavemente en la cabeza de un sujeto con gran musculatura.

Este se despierta exaltadamente, pero se tranquiliza al no ver a nadie.

— Debe… debe ser mi imaginación — suspira, relajándose mira por la ventana las grandes nubes de tormenta, luego de un instante se limpia el sudor que fue causado por el susto pasado, detecta algo extraño, cuando fija su mirada en la mano con la que se limpio, su expresión cambia a una de terror.

— Tanto tiempo Shako — una voz gélida se dejo escuchar, el sujeto levanto la vista para encontrarse a un joven pelirrojo sentado en la venta, el ruido de la tormenta se detuvo para el shinobi herido, el único sonido que distingue es el palpitar de su propio corazón.

— ¡Tú! — Grita el sujeto con temor.

Fin del Cáp.

-.-.-

Gracias por los reviews.

Espero que les guste el Cáp., y que mis horrores gramaticales sean menos visibles, ya que cuando releí el anterior me encontré con varios.

Siento la demora, pero no lograba enganchar una parte del capitulo.

Acepto críticas y ánimos.


	3. CAP 3: El Sacrificio de Guretooku

**Naruto no me pertenece. **

"pensamientos"

— diálogos

_Recuerdos/visiones_

CAP 3: El sacrificio de Guretooku

— _Si me liberas todo sufrimiento parara — hablo aquella tenebrosa voz._

_El niño levanto la vista hacia las rejas, notando que en su interior llamas ardían, como si de un gran incendio se tratase, de entre estas empezó a surgir una gran sombra._

_-.-.-_

Abro los ojos, para después levantarme con algo de pereza, y estirarme para destensar mis músculos.

"Prefiero, las ramas de los árboles a las duras y frías piedras de las cuevas" tras ese pensamiento, recojo mis cosas y salgo de la cueva.

Los primeros rayos del sol, dan inicio al nuevo día, y la suave calidez que brinda, crea una visión más bella de la naturaleza que me rodea, mostrándola mas viva y colorida.

Después de contemplar levemente el paisaje, que me brinda la pequeña altura en la que me encuentro, empiezo el camino de regreso hacia la aldea.

"Otra vez el mismo sueño, no ha pasado mucho desde que lo tuve, nunca se había repetido en tan corto periodo de tiempo" meditaba siguiendo el camino, mirando al cielo "ahora que lo pienso, siempre que lo tengo no pasa mucho antes de que…" abro los ojos, ante tales pensamiento "no, no creo que sea así, pero por si las dudas debo llegar lo antes posible a la aldea". Luego de aquellas reflexiones, acelere el paso.

-.-.-

Pasados dos días y medio, voy cruzando el bosque que rodea a la aldea.

"El aire esta tenso, tengo una mala impresión de esto" como para afirmar mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que mientras mas me acerco a la aldea, menos vida se siente en el ambiente, los animales escasean y lo que se ven corren en dirección contraria a la mía. "Esto realmente no me gusta" me digo aumentando la velocidad a todo lo que dan mis piernas.

No tardo en llegar y sorprenderme al encontrarme con una imagen que nunca espere ver. La aldea totalmente destruida, aquella que considere una excepción, en la que se podía vivir la paz, y en donde viven los pocos seres humanos que apreciaba realmente.

— No puede ser — murmure, con los ojos bien abiertos y observando cada detalle.

A simple vista se aprecia el parque totalmente destruido, en este hay unos cuantos cuerpos que se encuentran entre destrozados y aplastados, las casas y puesto que se encontraban alrededor desaparecieron, dejando el lugar pilas de escombros.

Al salir del trance provocado por la impresión, me acerco a uno de los cuerpos, que no es mas que el de un niño, este se encuentra recostado y dándome la espalda parece intacto, entonces lo doy vuelta y …

— ¡Dioses! Esto es demasiado — Dije con algo de furia "espero que ellos estén fuera de peligro" le doy una ultima mirada al pequeño para después empezar a correr en buscando al anciano y a su familia. El rostros del pequeño se encontraba totalmente deformado, a la mitad derecha se le fue arrancada casi toda la piel y carne, dejando partes de su cráneo a la vista, la expresión de horror que muestra , con la boca abierta la cual esta llena de insectos y tierra.

Mientras mas me adentro en la aldea mas destrucción veo, pero no solo eso, sino que también la magnitud es mayor, dando a entender que la batalla principal se dio en estos sectores. El poco movimiento de los sobrevivientes, me daba esperanza de encontrar a aquella familia viva.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — me llamaron a mis espaldas, frene la carrera para darme vuelta y encontrarme con la señora de Kakage. Esta se encuentra intacta, salvo por su expresión que es la de terror y nerviosismo.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió? — le pregunte de manera fría — no, mas importante todavía, ¿Dónde se encuentran? — le exigí "se que el viejo no morirá tan fácilmente y si el no lo hace su familia tampoco, porque él los protegería"

— S-se encuentran en nuestra casa, Sa-Saruni se encuentra bien… pe-pero sus padres mu-murieron — me comunico la mujer se le caían las lagrimas mientras tiritaba, haciéndome pensar lo peor "el viejo murió, no, no puede ser, es mejor asegurarme"

— Y… ¿Guretooku? — pregunte con seriedad, preparado para cualquier cosa.

— Yo te responderé — hablo el viejo Tsugini llegando recién, el cual tiene ambos brazos vendados — Salio de la aldea, guiando a esa bestia al lugar mas lejano que pueda, después del fallecimiento de su hija, y de darse cuenta que no podría derrotarlo, se uso a si mismo como carnada para alejar a ese demonio — me informo totalmente calmado

— Tenemos cosas de que hablar — le dije mirándolo seria y fríamente

— No puedes culparme por esto, eso seria un error…

— No importa ahora — le interrumpí — Que dirección tomo, puede que llegue a ayudarlo.

— Creo que se dirigía al templo, pero no te… — Se callo al ver mi expresión de sorpresa — ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

— Nos vemos después, tratare de alcanzarlo. "Si te diriges así allí, no es solo para alejarlo… espero que no hayas perdido el juicio"

-.-.-

Llevo un par de horas corriendo por los bosques de la empinada montaña, siguiendo el rastro del anciano y su perseguidor. A pesar que la oscuridad es casi total impidiendo una gran parte de la visión, no me es muy difícil seguirlos por dos razones, la primera es la destrucción que dejan a su paso y la segunda es que a lo lejos se aprecian cada cierto tiempo los impactos que generan tal devastación.

"Estoy empezando a cansarme, y si sigo a este paso no llegare a tiempo" gotas de sudor caen de mi rostro, y mi respiración se hace algo irregular de momentos "no me queda de otra, tendré que usarlo" cierro los ojos un rato, y me relajo para calmar mi espíritu, una ves que lo consigo agarro el dije del collar con la mano derecha, sosteniéndolo fuertemente contra mi pecho, concentrándome en el ambiente que me rodea, levanto la cabeza al cielo y abro mis ojos enfocándolos en la tapada luna llena, con una tranquilidad y paz absoluta murmuro:

— Nóicatumsnart(1) — una fino manto de viento me envuelve, mientras un brutal dolor me asota tratando de someterme a caer, y a pura voluntad soporto todo su peso.

Unos minutos mas tarde el dolor desaparece, suelto el dije y cierro los ojos un instante, para luego abrirlos y ver con mayor claridad todo.

"Listo, ahora tengo que darme prisa" pensado eso, empiezo a correr a una velocidad mucho mayor a la normal.

A pesar de lo rápido que estaba achicando la distancia, note que el viejo y su perseguidor ya se encuentran en el templo, y tras un último y poderoso golpe del atacante, una enorme nube de polvo se levanto, aunque no duro mucho. Con el aumento de mi visión, mire con pesar, como la cortina que cubre el templo se disperso por una especie de ráfaga de viento, que ahora lo cubre, y al mismo tiempo un alarido aterrador resuena. "Eso no es una buena señal, espero que no sea tarde" siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba y sintiendo nuevamente el cansancio, por las horas recorridas.

No tardo mucho en llegar, y contemplar que el templo esta en ruinas, la mayor parte de los pilares se encuentran destrozados, y ya no posee un techo, solo restos del mismo que son levantados por el potente torbellino de viento, que cubre todo el área. Quizás que lo más impactante y hermoso a la vista sea el árbol que se encuentra en el centro de todo el desastre, cual parece mas vivo que nunca, sus hojas se mesen suavemente calmando toda esencia, y sus verdes colores expresan a la naturaleza misma. La belleza y paz que muestra es toda una contradicción a la realidad que la rodea, pero tal es su fuerza que hace olvidar al que la mire.

Un nuevo alarido se escucha, sacándome de mi estupor y levanto mi vista al cielo para despejarme, "¿cuanto… cuanto tiempo me eh quedado mirando?" me pregunto al caer en cuenta del ambiente que me rodea, vuelvo la mirada al templo, y noto que tras el árbol una tenue luz amarillenta hace presencia, esta se dirige hacia arriba dispersándose a los pocos metros de altura en finos haz de luz, que siguen el ciclo del remolino, hasta llegar al final de esto, donde se desvanecen al fin. Todo el cautivante ambiente es acompañado por un leve cántico, y unos fuertes alaridos, que ahora son de origen mas humano, aunque todos estos sonidos son distorsionados por el viento.

"Llegue tarde" pensé con frustración.

Este proceso duro varios minutos, en los que solamente me quedaba esperar, ya que el ritual había comenzado unos cuantos segundos antes de mi llegada. Un último grito de dolor se escucha, al tiempo que el remolino se hacia más violento, levantando levemente varios escombros, y extinguiendo las partículas amarillentas que quedaban. Al desvanecerse la última, el escudo de viento se deshizo dejando caer todo lo que levanto, y sin la barrera me dirijo con cautela a la entrada secreta del templo, la cual esta ubicada atrás del árbol simbólico, bajo una baldosa de gran tamaño, por supuesto que esta se encuentra abierta, por lo que solo tengo que bajar las escaleras que se encontraban debajo esta.

Tras bajar unos cuantos metros, me encuentro con un salón cuadrado de proporciones colosales, cuyas paredes son totalmente blancas, y su piso es de un color verdoso asimilando al del pasto, mientras que el techo esta hecho de piedras, y en el centro del mismo bajan unas cuantas raíces, dando a entender que justo ahí es donde yace el árbol. El centro de cada una de las cuatro paredes es marcado con un punto de color negro, el mismo es rodeado por un pentágono de unos dos metros de altura, y en su interior unos cinco círculos ubicados en cada sus puntas, adentro de los mismo hay una serie de líneas y palabras. El sitio se encuentra perfectamente iluminado, pareciendo que fuera de día.

Apenas llego veo, que el joven pelirrojo se encuentra tirado en el suelo, y a su lado esta el anciano sentado, puedo notar que ambos respiran agitadamente por el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

— Guretooku-san — mencione, mientras me acerco caminando, haciendo que el ex-monje voltee a verme.

— Naruto… — murmura, su cansancio es totalmente notable.

— Veo que la has tenido difícil.

— Era un gran enemigo, no puedes culparme…

— Puede que tengas razón… — le interrumpí, mirando seriamente al joven — Así que lo has logrado, pero tener que recurrir al ritual…

— No me quedaban mas opciones, sino no lo hacia hubiéramos muerto todos — dijo seriamente — y tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo para ayudarnos… Además, tal vez ni con tu presencia lo hubiéramos detenido —

— Entonces dime, ¿a quien has seleccionado?

— Te lo diría, pero ya empieza a recobrar la conciencia — mirando al pelirrojo.

— Entonces habrá que ver como reacciona… — viendo de nuevo al joven, que empieza a moverse lentamente.

— Naruto — me llamo, con su voz cargada de cansancio — sabes que me queda poco tiempo… tienes que prometerme una cosa.

— Sabes que yo no prometo nada — le respondí fríamente — pero por ser tu, haré una excepción y tratare de cumplirla.

— Prométeme, que cuidaras de ella… se que tienes que seguir con tus viajes, pero por favor no la abandones… eres de lo poco importante que le queda.

— Pasara unos tiempos difíciles, y no debe pasarlo sola… de todos modos tratare de hacer que sea feliz y por eso mismo debo saber si la has seleccionado a ella.

— No, no la eh seleccionado a ella… sino a ti — eso sinceramente me sorprendió, "a mí, el viejo me conoce bastante bien y sabe cual es mi opinión sobre todo esto" — sé que tu estas en contra de la sociedad, y que tratar de salvarla seria demasiado complicado, por eso mismo te eh elegido a ti…

— No le veo la lógica…

— Es simple, tu no estas a favor de la sociedad, por lo que no estas contaminado con su esencia y este joven es todo lo contrario a ti, por lo que tu serias el mejor que conozco para hacerlo cambiar… además los principios que manejas, me hacen considerarte la mejor opción… y no quisiera que mi nieta, también deba cargar con ese peso.

— Eres un fastidio… — el viejo largo unas pequeñas carcajadas, haciendo que yo lo mire con un simulado enojo.

Un pequeño quejido atrae nuestra atención, ambos nos quedamos observando, como el joven pelirrojo se levanta lentamente, como si su cuerpo fuera de lo más pesado, sus ojos se abren lentamente, revelando que son de un color aguamarina y estos son resaltados por las notables ojeras. El joven es de tez blanca, y viste un sobretodo sin capucha de color bordo, abierto desde la cintura para abajo, dejando ver uno pantalón largo negro, y unas sandalias ninjas, para terminar lleva un chaleco protector gris.

El joven levanto la vista, contempla su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se posa en nosotros, y como si de un animal se tratase, se levanta bruscamente, para luego señalar al viejo.

— Tu que me has hecho — rugió totalmente enejado, para sorpresa del viejo, que no esperaba ver ira en ese joven que parecía tan vacío.

— ¿No deberías agradecer que sigues con vida? — le pregunte tranquilamente, provocando que el joven voltee a verme.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — me reclamo, mientras con su mano derecha me apuntaba, para que después de un momento, cambiar su expresión de ira a una de sorpresa.

— Tus habilidades están bloqueadas o selladas como quieras llamarle, así que de momento eres un simple humano… y mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

— Ma-¡madre! — Grito, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se arrodillaba — No pue-puede ser, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Dime! — Agitándose, para luego levantar su mirada y dirigirla al viejo con gran furia — ¡Maldito tu eres el responsable! — Dicho eso, se abalanzo hacia el mencionado — Te matare — murmuro mostrando una sonrisa enfermiza.

Antes que llegara, lo sujeto de su brazo derecho se lo arrojo a un costado, haciendo que caída de espaldas. Me le acerco mientras el joven se sienta con algo de esfuerzo, y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, me pongo de cuclillas y lo miro a los ojos con algo de serenidad y dolor.

— No debes asesinar a alguien que ya esta muriendo — le dije, mientras con mi mano izquierda señalaba al ex-monje — y menos con odio, eso solo corrompería a los espíritus del lugar — para después pararme y dirigirme con el viejo, que se veía demacrado, su respiración seguía acelerada como si se le fuera el aire, el sudor bajaba en torrenciales y su tez se hacia lentamente mas pálida.

— ¿Que eres tu?

— Otra simple existencia, que vive en este mundo tan complicado — respondí, sin frenar.

— Tu no eres humano — afirmo, con algo de enojo — tu apariencia lo demuestra.

— Si lo soy, nada mas que no pertenezco a la sociedad… y mi apariencia, no es de tu interés — termine de contestar, al momento que llegue al lado del anciano — Te preguntaría como te encuentras, pero es muy obvia la respuesta… así que mejor te acompaño en tus últimos momentos o ¿deseas que te lleve a algún lugar?

— Estoy bien… — un par de toses lo interrumpen — bueno, no tan bien, pero creo que lo mejor seria hablar — me dijo seriamente — quiero que tengas unos pergaminos, eres el ultimo especialista de este templo… y sin duda me has superado, por lo que te daré los últimos que te faltan… pero recuerda una cosa, primero debes reencontrarte con tu pasado y entenderte a fondo para hallar tu camino.

— Lo que quieres es complicarme las cosas ¿no? — causando que al viejo se le escapen un par de carcajadas

— Tu has dicho que no perteneces a la sociedad — me acuso el joven pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba — ¿entonces porque los defiendes? O es que eres un maldito hipócrita.

— Naruto no es nada de eso, y al igual que tu a tenido una vida difícil…

— Ustedes no me conocen, así que no saben como fue mi vida — su voz sonaba vacía y enojada — Soy un Ninja de la arena, soy un asesino y lo peor soy el…

— Eres un humano, al que destruyeron su vida y atraparon con cadenas invisibles a una realidad de destrucción y muerte, separándote del resto para la obtención de poder y conquista, haciéndote creer en la existencia de una sola realidad, en el cual la cordura se te va por la misma — le dije — tu no tienes nada, solo poseías un gran poder, cuyas funciones las aplicaste en la destrucción, asilándote mas en el mundo que la sociedad te impuso — veo como el joven empieza a temblar de la furia — Pero ahora que se te fue arrebatado el poder, no difieres de ellos y por ello… me seguirás — mi comentario, los sorprendió de tal manera, que ambos oyentes permanecieron en shock unos pocos minutos, analizando mis palabras y buscando su significado, o es lo que me pareció.

— Realmente me has superado Naruto… — menciono el anciano, mientras se sentaba en pose de meditación — ya me… ha llegado… la-la hora, por favor cuida de ella.

— Lo haré.

— To-toma — sacando de entre sus ropas dos pergaminos, y entregármelos — gracias por todo Naruto… eres una gran persona… no-no lo olvides.

Después de aquellas ultimas palabras, el sabio cerro los ojos para no volverlos abrir, por lo menos no en esta vida. Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron al verdoso piso, "has sido un gran maestro, siempre te recordare y no dejare que seas olvidado". Luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, volteo a ver al joven pelirrojo, que parece un poco sorprendido.

Continuara.

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, disculpen la demora, prometo que el próximo lo publicare en menos tiempo.

Por cierto, mi otro fic, bueno, la PC que lo contenía murió, por lo que ya me tocara seguirlo, así que no se preocupen por el.

Por favor dejen reviews, que siempre me inspiran a continuar.

**Mnkdracoin**, no había visto, pero si parece un poco a la filosofía Taoista, y como has dicho solamente yo conozco como va a seguir la historia, por lo que espero sorprenderlos. Te respondería tus preguntas pero luego perdería un poco el misticismo el fic.

Como verán, ya empiezan a aparecer los personajes de la seria, el manga no sé de a donde sacarlo D:

(1) Nóicatumsnart – la explicación de esta habilidad o poder, la relatare en uno de los capitulos.


	4. CAP 4: Rehaciendo una Vida

**Naruto no me pertenece. **

"pensamientos"

— diálogos

_Recuerdos/visiones_

**Palabras remarcadas**

CAP 4: **Rehaciendo una vida.**

Había pasado una semana y media de lo ocurrido en el templo, y en ese corto plazo muchas actividades se realizaron, entre ellas crear un cementerio adecuado, para las victimas de la mas grande de las masacres vividas en la aldea. Otra fue el velatorio especial, hacia los valientes que trataron de enfrentar a tal enemigo, pero principalmente para aquel monje que se sacrifico por la aldea, creando ahí el segundo día conmemorativo de la misma, con el nombre de "**El Sabio Guretooku**". Pero esos no fueron las únicas actividades, sino que además se empezó con la reconstrucción de la aldea, y la elección para un nuevo líder, el cual termino siendo el viejo mercader, que con su ascenso declaro que haría varios cambios para mejorar, y asegurar la vida pero que lo primero seria la restauración de su pueblo.

En la mayor parte de ese tiempo eh estado acompañando a Saruni, consolándola en todo momento, pero me resulta muy difícil sacarla o distraerla de su dolor, ya que cualquier cosa que ve le trae recuerdos, y esos mismos los relaciona con todo lo perdido, por lo que después de meditarlo un momento eh tomado una decisión, "Sino puedo sacarla de su dolor aquí, entonces la sacare de la aldea, por lo menos por un tiempo"

Además de estar con ella, tengo otra responsabilidad, que es la de controlar y hacer cambiar un poco al joven pelirrojo, que de momentos se encuentra prácticamente encerrado en una sección del templo, abastecida de alimentos "aunque tengo la impresión, que la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenga, se la pasara durmiendo"

— Naruto, ¿en que piensas? — me pregunta Saruni, que se encuentra recostada al lado mío, en estos momentos ambos estamos descansando en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol, este fue el principal lugar en el que ayude a reconstruir, junto con la casa de la familia de ella.

— Mm… en mis siguientes pasos a seguir, en el próximo viaje y en la vida — le contesto, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calido ambiente.

— Así que te vas — dice suavemente, con algo de dolor.

— Si, eh estado demasiado tiempo aquí y hay algunos asuntos que debo tratar.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? — le pregunto, mirándola con mi ojo derecho, mientras el otro lo mantengo cerrado, veo como ella se exalta y sus mejillas toman un leve color carmín, mientras mantiene sus profundos ojos grises en mí.

—Pu-pues y-yo… no quiero retrasarte — murmura algo apenada, bajando su cabeza.

— No te preocupes por ello, puedo tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo, además seria bueno que recorrieras un poco el mundo, veras que hay muchas cosas maravillosas.

— Si no te-te molesta.

— Nunca, jamás serias una molestia para mí — le aclare, con lo cual volvió a mirarme, mientras le brindaba sonreía — Entonces, ¿me acompañaras?

— Cla-claro…

— Entonces esta decidido, mañana partimos, así que mas tarde ve guardar las cosas que realmente necesites, mientras yo iré a hablar con Tsugini-san.

— De acuerdo — me responde, para luego levantarse — ahora voy… — antes de dar el primer paso, le tomo de su mano — ¿Naruto?

— Eh dicho mas tarde, ahora quiero pasar un tiempo aquí contigo, disfrutando de la bella naturaleza — para luego echarme de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hai — dice mientras se acuesta a mi lado, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.-.-

Esa tarde es bendecida con un clima templado, el cielo despejado y el sol iluminando a los viajeros con su fuerte poder. En un bosque al norte de la aldea, nos encontramos caminando hacia las montañas.

— ¿Estas segura que llevas lo suficiente? — le pregunte por tercera vez al ver que lleva un ligero bolso, en el cual pienso que solo puede cargar un par de mudas de ropa.

— Tu no llevas mucho tampoco — me cuestiona — además es mejor viajar liviano, así no se me hará tan pesado el camino — responde con una sonrisa.

— Estoy acostumbrado a viajar, pero si llevo varias cosas — le digo mostrándole un pequeño pergamino — todo va guardado aquí, no es demasiado pero es lo imprescindible.

— Bien, entonces deberías haberme ayudado a equiparme

— Te enseñare muchas cosas, se que no has salido nunca de la aldea… por lo que nuestro primer objetivo será el templo…

— Naruto — me llama, deteniéndose y bajando su mirada — yo…

— Se que es difícil para ti todo esto — le digo, mientras coloco mi mano derecha sobre su mentón, y le levanto la cabeza con toda la delicadeza posible, para que me mire a los ojos — pero tienes que enfrentar el dolor, y superarlo… tu abuelo amaba ese lugar, y dejo su vida ahí, a cambio de que todos puedan disfrutar de su vida — a lo que ella me abraza, y yo por supuesto le correspondo — por eso quiero que me sigas, yo no te abandonare nunca.

— Gracias Naruto — me dice separándose y regalándome una de sus bellas sonrisas — sigamos.

-.-.-

Dos noches nos tomo llegar al templo, aunque se parecían mas a unas ruinas con un árbol de gran tamaño en su centro.

— ¿este es el famoso templo, del cual mi abuelo contaba historias y en donde se conocieron? — pregunto con cierta duda.

— Así es… — le respondo, mirando fijamente el templo — aquí es donde él me tomo como aprendiz…

— ¿Fuiste su discípulo? — me pregunto con la sorpresa impresa en su voz.

— Se podría decir que lo fui por un tiempo… si no hubiera sido por él, yo no seria así y seguramente hubiera odiado con toda mi alma a la humanidad — conteste con un deje de fría nostalgia, recordando algunos hechos.

-.-

_Un pequeño de unos 10 años de pelos rubios, corría a su pro__pia sombra que se le adelantaba. Gotas de sudor se mezclaban con salinas lágrimas, que de sus preciosos ojos azules caían, estas bajaban hasta su fina pera, para después precipitarse hasta el áspero suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro por cada paso que daba. Sus ropas de marrones y grises colores, se encuentran desgastadas y en varias partes agujereadas, producto de cortes, además que en muchas secciones había manchas carmesí y rojas oscuras._

_A sus espaldas gritos sonaban, el pequeño a la distancia observaba aterrado lo que había provocado, una ciudad en llamas, un fuego maldito que arrasaba con todo lo que se le cruzara, y el mismo infierno extendiéndose a los bosques._

— _¿Porque no se extinguen? — Murmuro con pánico — yo no quería matarlos, yo nunca los mataría — chillo el pequeño, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, y sollozaba — ¿porque? — se repetía._

— _Para salvarte ¿para que __más? — sonó una voz con cierta gracia._

— _¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estas? — pregunto al no ver a nadie, pero un destello al frente suyo, le mostró al otro interlocutor, aterrándolo completamente. Ahí estaba el mismo, o más bien su sombra en el suelo, pero con la diferencia que poseía unos ojos que se asemejaban a las llamas…_

_Cuatro __días estuvo caminando sin rumbo alguno, sin comer y apenas tomando algo de agua, de las pocas fuentes que se cruzaba de ese recurso vital, su vista se la nublaba, no había podido dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos todo los recuerdos se le venían a la mente, no solo de los últimos eventos y sino de toda la vida, bueno casi todo, solo faltaban los de aquella gigantesca aldea._

_Pero con estos ya había tomado una decisión, la humanidad no valía la pena y el dedicaría su vida a hacerlos sufrir, nadie estaría exento, con su fuego libraría al mundo de aquellos seres malignos, que se creían los dueños, les haría pagar por cada__ injusticia, por lo que tendría que entrenar duramente, hasta tener el poder suficiente para enfrentarlos con toda comodidad._

_Todos esos pensamientos __y planeamientos se le venían a la mente, agotándolo seriamente, la falta de alimento y la falta de sueño, se lo tomaron en contra, provocando que su vista se le empezara a nublar, camino unos pocos metros mas para luego caer de rodillas, su propio cuerpo se negaba a seguir, con un ultimo esfuerzo se levanto en vano, ya que no tardo en caer de lleno sobre el pasto de aquella montaña, antes de desmayarse pudo notar como algo se le acercaba, pero no pudo distinguir de que se trataba, por que su vista borrosa no se lo permitió, y termino por caer en la inconciencia._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ¿minutos, horas, quizás hasta días? Pero la pregunta que mas resaltaba__ y lo intrigaba era ¿Dónde se encontraba?, sin duda no recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar como ese, estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, con un piso de diversos colores verdes, él se encontraba cómodamente acostado sobre un colchón, y tapado con una sabana, era toda una experiencia para el niño, de repente un exquisito olor atrajo su atención, y le recordó su falta de alimento, haciendo algo de esfuerzo, el pequeño consiguió levantar su perezoso cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al ver que no vestía su acostumbrada ropa, sino que llevaba puesto una remera blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color. El ruido de pasos y el aumento de aquel aroma, lo hicieron girar su vista a la puerta, la cual no tardo en abrirse, y mostrar a un señor de unos 65 años, de largos cabellos rojos, y poseedor de unos ojos grises, que delataban conocimiento, este sujeto vestía una tunica blanca atado con un cinturón verde, y en su mano derecha cargaba una bandeja con algunos cuencos humeantes._

— _Veo que has despertado, pequeño — dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa — debes estar hambriento, por lo que te traje esto — hablaba mientras se acercaba, pero la posición de batalla del chico lo detuvo — no voy a hacerte daño._

— _¿Porque me ayudas? — Sonó la voz monocorde del niño, la expresión recelosa que portaba, le daba un aire bestial — acaso pretendes alimentarme, para luego utilizarme…__ estoy cansado de ustedes, se creen superiores y se exterminan entre vosotros, para lo único que sirven es para alimentar las llamas — expreso el pequeño, el viejo se mostraba sorprendido, no podía creer el odio que se estaba formando, debía detener el crecimiento de esa oscuridad como sea, algo le decía que este pequeño podría traer consecuencias devastadoras para el mundo, y no arriesgaría a su familia._

— _Tranquilízate muchacho, no tengo segundas intenciones…_

— _Como si fuese a creerte, ya eh tenido suficiente de ustedes… así que mejor me marcho — empezando a caminar, se encontraba algo mareado._

— _Por desgracia no puedo dejarte ir, no hasta que te hallas recuperado lo suficiente, y eso implica que debes comer algo._

— _¿Me vas a detener? — reto el niño, con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Estuvieron enfrentándose con la mirada por un momento, hasta que el anciano cerró los ojos y hablo._

— _No lo requiero, tu mismo no podrías salir de este templo, y con tu falta de energías, no serias un rival para un monje como yo__… por lo que hoy descansaras — dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita, y luego retirarse._

_-.-.-_

— Naruto, solo veo escombros… — me dijo Saruni, que se encontraba dando caminando entre los restos de la parte superior del templo.

— Vamos Saruni, busca con mas empeño — le respondí con una sonrisa, al ver como empezaba a fastidiarse, "hace media hora le pedí que encontrara una puerta secreta, en medio de aquel desastre, desde entonces que esta dando vueltas, pero veo que lo ha tomado muy literalmente, y no ha descifrado el mensaje… aunque no es demasiado complicado", al ver como sigue caminando y tocando los restos de paredes en busca de algún interruptor.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar riéndote de mi? ¿Por qué no simplemente abres la puerta, y entremos?

— Es divertido, ver como pierdes la paciencia cada 3 minutos — le conteste carcajeando un poco, al ver su expresión de enojo — Vale, vale… no hace falta que te enojes tanto, ahora vamos — relajadamente salte de la rama en la cual descansaba mientras ella buscaba, y me dirigí al centro del lugar, en la parte trasera del árbol simbólico, y moví una baldosa, abriendo así un camino de escaleras.

— ¡Ah!... se encontraba sobre el suelo — expresando su sorpresa, para luego poner una cara de fastidio — me dijiste que buscara una puerta secreta — señalándome acusadoramente.

— Y es lo que es, solo que sobre el suelo y no con la forma corriente de una puerta… otra cosa, es que te dije en el medio del desastre, no por los alrededores — le explique tranquilamente, riéndome por lo bajo de su expresión — entremos así podrás descansar un rato, y tomar un baño — le digo con una sonrisa, mientras bajo el primer escalón, pero antes de seguir avanzando, la miro seriamente — Debo advertirte, puede que abajo allá algo que te disguste de sobremanera, por lo que te pregunto, ¿estas segura de querer acompañarme?

— No se que pueda ser, pero mientras pueda y quieras, te acompañare a donde sea — me respondió con una seguridad, que no pude dejar de admirarla "si esta tan decidida entonces, no puedo esperar a ver como reacciona, al encontrarse con la persona que asesino a sus padres, dependiendo de las reacciones que se formen actuare" pensé, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder — exclame, agarrándole la mano, cosa que hizo que ella volteara la mirada, "creo que note un leve tono carmín en su cara, me pregunto porque, bueno eso lo resolveré en otro momento", mientras la conducía hacia la gigantesca habitación.

Cinco minutos tardamos en llegar a aquella gran sala de blancas paredes, pero esta vez en una se encuentra un pasaje, que lleva a un pasillo con varias puertas, este camino es iluminado por el tenue fuego de antorchas, y filtros que conectan con la superficie, dejando que el puro aire de las montañas, perfume el ambiente "sin dudas, este lugar es un estupendo lugar para vivir, alejado del ruido de las sociedades, y con un gran ambiente natural, especial para la paz y la armonía, lo que se busca en un templo, como los que ya no hay" miro de reojo a mi acompañante, notando como ella contempla el lugar con admiración, sonrío al ver su expresión.

— Este es el templo escondido dentro del templo, basado en los principios y lo natural, un santuario que representa a la armoniosa vida, y uno de los templos más antiguos que se conozcan, aunque olvidado por la sociedad hace varios años, teniendo como único monje a tu abuelo desde entonces — le relate, atrayendo su atención completamente — puedo decirte que es uno de mis lugares favoritos, no solo por mi historia en este templo, sino por lo relajante y pacifico del lugar, sin menospreciar la cantidad de conocimientos que esconde, pero todo aquel que busque las enseñanzas de este, debe de tener en claro las bases de la armonía, las cuales se han perdido a través de los años.

— ¡Sugoi! No esperaba que fuera tan impresionante — menciono con fascinación, aunque se encontraba algo confundida — Pero Naruto, esta sala es hermosa y grande, pero esta vacía.

— Mas bien se encuentra llena de vida… — murmure, sin ser escuchado — la verdad es un espacio para la reflexión, y los rituales, por eso también tiene esta particular iluminación, nunca veras esta sala de noche, sino siempre de día… de lo contrario el templo cumpliría con su ciclo, y el olvido lo transformaría en uno mas de tantos, sin los conceptos ordinales protegidos y resguardados, serian solo estructuras de piedra, con un pasado perdido… por eso este templo debe ser mantenido — le respondí con seriedad.

— ¿Mi abuelo te a dejado esa tarea?

— Se podría decir, en un mejor sentido que yo mismo, eh tomado la decisión de conservarlo, y no me es muy difícil el trabajo… pero si él me encomendó un para de actividades.

— ¿Porque no me lo dejo a mi? ¿No seria un trabajo para dejárselo a la siguiente generación? O ¿es que no me creía lo suficientemente responsable? — preguntaba con dolor, mientras lagrimas empezaban a asomarse.

— Saruni… no es lo que tu piensas, recuerda como es tu abuelo y dime… — le dije mientras le levantaba su rostro, para mirarnos a los ojos — ¿Guretooku pensaría de esa manera, y mas importante, pensaría en ti de esa forma? — le pregunte seriamente, mientras acaricio su cabello, para confortarla.

— No pero…

— Porque él es fuerte, y tú no — hablo con voz monótona, un joven de rojos cabellos, que atrajo nuestra atención, este se encontraba apoyado en el marco del pasaje que comunica con el pasillo — te has tardado, aunque nunca espere que llegaras acompañado.

— T-tu… — murmuro ella, mientras templaba ligeramente, el miedo y la sorpresa se marcaron en su expresión — ¿qu-que haces aquí? — Para después cambiar su semblante cambio a uno de furia — ¿Qué demonios buscas ahora?, ¿y como es que estas vivo… mi abuelo no te había derrotado?

— Ya veo, tu abuelo era ese anciano — dijo mirándola seriamente, para después mirarme a mi con aquellos ojos asesinos "no ha mejorado mucho, creo que me adelante en pensar que se calmaría un poco, si se relajaba… aunque viéndolo bien ha descansado, y sigue tan perdido como cuando lo deje" — Tu, devuélveme a **madre**.

— ¿T-tu madre? ¿a-a que te refieres con ello? Es imposible que Naruto, aya secuestrado o tomado a la fuerza a una persona — contesto confundida la pelirroja, que cada tanto me miraba de reojo.

— No te metas sino quieres morir, pero seguro **madre** me diría que te mat…

No tarde mas de un segundo en llegar a su lado, para pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire, y haciendo que caiga de rodillas respirando agitadamente, el levanto la vista, mirándome desde abajo con los ojos bien abiertos, con una mueca de sorpresa y dolor.

— Será mejor que no la amenaces más… y tienes prohibido, hablar así dentro del templo, solo conseguirás retrasar tu camino — le comunique con fastidio, el me miro con odio, manteniéndose en el suelo.

— ¿Naruto? — pregunto la joven a mis espaldas, con cierta sorpresa "ninguno espero que yo atacara, ella le teme y le odia, mientras que el la quiere muerta por lo que hizo su abuelo, y seguramente creerá que si la borra, aquel ser le regresara" — dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — cuestiono seriamente, tratando de sonar segura.

— Es bastante complicado de explicar… — veo como ella me cuestiona con la mirada, suspiro — El es Gaara, un shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la arena, y además es el Jinchuriki de Shukaku… el ataco a la aldea con ese poder, y tu abuelo al ver que no lo iban a poder detener, decidió sellarlo usando el poder del templo, por lo que ahora este joven busca recuperarlo… bueno eso es básicamente lo que sucedió — respondí, mientras le daba la espalda al joven, y me dirigía hacia la chica, "es muy obvio" veo en la cara de ella, un destello de precaución y preocupación.

— Nunca le des la espalda a un shinobi, y menos si es poderoso… — hablo el muchacho a mis espaldas, juntando arena a su alrededor, creando una especie nube de tierra, para luego estirar su brazo derecho hacia adelante apuntándome, al tiempo que aquella nube de tierra se me abalanzaba. En una fracción de segundo voltee mí vista hacia él, y antes que el ataque me golpeara… — No… no puede ser — murmuro con sorpresa y temor, el antes confiado Ninja, al ver que su ataque se dividió en dos partes antes de llegar, como si hubiera caído una hoja contra el filo de una espada, dejando sus dos partes caer sin dañar a nadie.

— No eres poderoso, y sin **Shukaku, tu madre**… no eres nada — susurre con una voz fría a su lado, ya que me encontraba, en cuclillas a su lado, vi como él se sobresaltaba y volteaba rápidamente su mirada hacia mi, con miedo — aunque tuvieras mas poder, no podrías derrotarme, y en este momento no requiero esfuerzo alguno para acabarte… creo que eso ya ah quedado mas que claro — musite para luego pararme, y luego ofrecerle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse — Voy a tratar de cumplir mi palabra con el viejo, y por eso mismo debo corregirte, pero no elegiré tu camino, ni tampoco te juzgare por lo que has hecho, por mas terrible que sea… te are ver la realidad y te enseñare lo que es vivir — le dije con tranquilidad — Si quieres volver a ver a tu **madre**, deberás seguir cada una de mis indicaciones… de lo contrario nunca mas la veras.

— ¿En que momento te moviste? ¿Como llegaste a mi lado tan rápido? — pregunto con voz vacía el joven, como comúnmente hablaba, pero ahora con tranquilidad forzada.

— En el instante en el que te sorprendiste, tu mente se perdió un momento, haciendo que tus sentidos se volvieran más lentos, por lo que tu visión no logra captar mi movimiento.

— ¿Qué hiciste para partir su ataque Naruto? — pregunto la pelirroja, girándome para verla, le respondí.

— Simplemente tome su control, dividiendo su ataque… — luego mire a Gaara —después de todo soy el que controla el sello, talvez ese tanuki(1) te allá hecho dependiente de su poder, y su sed de sangre… pero te ah dejado con poca estabilidad mental, por lo que eres incapaz de utilizar bien tus habilidades.

— Sabes que cuando recupere a madre, te matare — me informo el joven.

— Me tiene sin cuidado — conteste encogiéndome de hombros, caminando unos pasos y tomar la mano de la muchacha — vamos a comer algo, seguramente te encuentras hambrienta y cansada, por supuesto te prepare el baño para que te relajes… Gaara tú también te vienes.

-.-.-

Pasaron dos días desde que llegamos, en los cuales yo me dedique a planear como tratar con Gaara, mientras a este meditaba sobre lo que le pregunte aquella primera noche, por lo que decidí empezar con un entrenamiento físico, y mental con el objetivo "Auto Desarrollarse", ya que considere que el bijo lo manipulo, y moldeo para ser una herramienta, y al tener una vida solitaria, la falta de afecto y el mal trato, no le permitieron crear una base propia, haciéndolo dependiente de cualquier fuente de cariño, y por supuesto Shukaku lo aprovecho…

— ¡Ah! — se escucho un grito de dolor.

— Levántate Gaara — le dije tranquilamente, mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el joven pelirrojo se masajeaba el brazo derecho, para luego pararse, y lanzarse contra mí, convocando nuevamente una nube de arena, a lo que yo levanto una ceja, y pienso mientras esquivo con facilidad cada arremetida, "es la tercera vez que me ataque de frente con esa manta de arena… por lo que veo lo único que sabe es, ocultar su presencia, y controlar la arena, pero sin ninguna estrategia, y solo confiando en su poder, es inútil" suspire, y doy un salto para atrás alejándome de él, con el objeto que él ataque a distancia, cosa que no tarda en hacer, y al haberlo previsto lo espero tranquilamente.

— Te tengo — sonrío confiadamente el pelirrojo, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia mí, ejerciendo su dominio sobre la tierra. Pero aquella expresión se desvaneció, al verme esquivar su ataque en el ultimo instante, y llegar a su lado casi al mismo tiempo, aprovechando su postura, le doy un doble golpe de palma en su estomago, ocasionando que su cuerpo salga disparado hacia una pared, frenándose bruscamente en esta, para luego caer de frente al suelo — duele — murmura agónicamente, "como lo pensé, su cuerpo es bastante débil, por la falta de entrenamiento físico, y su mente esta tan desequilibrada…", el joven pelirrojo levanta un poco su cabeza, y el torso ayudándose con sus temblorosos brazos, deteniéndose a mitad de trayecto al observar la sangre en el suelo, "su propia sangre, supongo que no la ah visto mucho" — es la segunda vez… que veo mi sangre — comento, para luego sentarse con algo de esfuerzo, y limpiarse el hilillo carmesí que bajaba de su boca — si **madre** estuvier…

— Pero no esta — le corte, haciendo que el me mirara con frialdad — y no la recuperaras nunca así, y te voy diciendo que no la necesitas para vivir.

— **Madre**, es mi poder y yo soy su herramienta…

— ¡Tu no eres el instrumento de nadie! Y veo que no has meditado lo suficiente — dije con seriedad, "no avanzare más así", pensé con fastidio cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos rápidamente ante el surgimiento de una idea, "puede que sea una manera un tanto brusca, pero si con esto puedo salvarlo… lo are", cambiando mi expresión por una de suma frialdad, le digo con una voz glacial — No solo no la sentirás mas, sino que además podrías perder algo mas, que quizás sea de mayor valor, por lo menos para ti.

— ¿Y que puede ser aquello? Ya me han quitado el poder.

— Como te dije hace un par de noches — comente, y note como este se sorprendía, y desviaba la vista.

— De que hablas, lo mas importante para mi es mi **madre**.

— Sabes de que hablo, pero por si las dudas te lo recordare.

-.-.-

_Habíamos terminado de comer, y Saruni se había ido a un cuarto que le había mostrado con anterioridad, por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos yo y Gaara solos, en aquella sala, este se mostraba enojado._

— _No tienes que mirarme así en todo momento, es mejor si intentamos llevarnos bien… de ese modo haríamos las cosas mas rápidamente__ — mencione tranquilamente, tratando de mejorar un poco el ambiente._

— _Si me devuelves a mi __**madre**__, será mas rápido aun — contesto monótonamente, por lo que suspire._

— _Se que no quieres hablarme, pero lo tendrás que hacer, así que por favor contesta mis preguntas._

— _Bien._

— _De acuerdo, se algo de tu historia por Shako, y veo que tu le conoces un poco…_

— _Ve al punto._

— _Se que has sufrido mucho, pero también puedo notar que te has aislado, para no recibir daño, a pesar de que dicen que eres intocable, tu mismo sabes que no es así, y si bien no recibes golpes, lo que te lastima es algo mas doloroso y difícil de curar…_

— _No veo que vallas a __ningún lado — me interrumpió, aunque su voz me sonó desequilibrada, "como si se estuviera guardando algo"._

— _¿Mis palabras te han traído recuerdos? Lo siento si fueron malos, pero es un avance a mi parecer — le digo seriamente — bueno la primera pregunta es: ¿Tu misión era la de asesinar a los fugitivos de tu aldea, o me equivoco? — Al ver que estaba en lo cierto, continuo — Aunque no creo que se te allá asignado, a ir solo sabiendo lo que representas, y también estoy seguro, que no te pidieron que eliminaras a cada persona a tu paso, ¿entonces porque lo has hecho? — pregunte._

— _Porque madre me lo pidió, me dijo que los humanos son criaturas débiles, que deben ser destruidos por las atrocidades que realizan, por lo que me hicieron sufrir de joven, y porque lo condenaron __a aquella existencia… me indico que era lo hora de tomar nuestro camino, y me ordeno deshacerme de aquellos que me controlaban — respondió luego de unos segundos — no sé de que te sirve esto._

— _¿y tu acataste cada una de sus palabras? — Al ver su asentimiento, suspire — dime, en tu vida hay alguien además de Shukaku, ¿que te sea por lo menos interesante, o quieras proteger? ¿Alguna ser que admires, quieras o te sea importante? ¿Qué a pesar de temerte, te allá protegido o por lo menos tenido la intención de hacerlo? — le pregunte con serenidad, esperando su respuesta, mientras an__alizaba su rostro con la mirada. Pasados unos cuantos minutos contemplado sus muecas de frustración, me levanto, atrayendo la atención del joven, que me mira con confusión — te dejare reflexionar sobre aquellas preguntas, tienes dos días para meditar bien esto, después de ese tiempo te enfrentare, y con respecto a tu futura actuación, tomare las medidas que me parezcan mas acertadas, si las pasas te are una pregunta, así que vete preparando, ya que seguramente sufrirás como nunca — informe antes de irme — recuerda tienes dos días, y es mejor que pienses bien, por el futuro de tus hermanos — pude ver que tras aquellas palabras, su rostro se perturbo, "ahí puede que se encuentre la clave" pensé antes de dejarlo._

-.-.-

— Cállate.

— ¿Como te sentirías si ella muere, o simplemente desaparece? — le pregunte.

— ¡Basta! — grito

— Creo que te has olvidado, que hay algo que duele más que el daño físico.

— ¡Te dije que pararas! — rugió furioso, al tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia mi, mientras que con sus manos conjuraba aquel elemento.

— Es inútil — dije, mirándolo tranquilamente anulando sus habilidades — se que lo sabes, pero no lo entiendes — le comunique antes de lanzarlo de nuevo contra la pared, haciendo que mas gotas de sangre manche el suelo — dime Gaara, te traigo recuerdos o prefieres que los haga desaparecer… si es así ya tengo un objetivo, y es la eliminación de tus hermanos.

— No lo harías, no eres así — hablo con un tono confiado — como se que tampoco me mataras — dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

— Tienes razón, no te matare… — dije sombríamente, ocultando mis ojos un momento, para luego mirarlo con tal determinación y tranquilidad — En este momento eres un simple ser de la sociedad, y no me tomaría la molestia de eliminar algo tan insignificante, pero tengo en claro que quiero cumplir mi promesa, y si para ello debo sacrificar lo que es importante para ti, pues lo haré sin dudarlo — "empiezo a sentirlo, todos esos sentimientos negativos que lleva, ya encontré varios puntos clave, hacerlo sufrir es la manera mas rápida y efectiva para liberarlo, es bastante cínico de mi parte, pero hoy empezara a cambiar", veo como este tiembla de miedo y de odio, "ya no se preocupa por Shukaku, es el momento de abrirle los ojos" — ¿Que harás Gaara? ¿Me enfrentaras?, sabiendo que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, ya que tu fuerza esta sellada.

— M-maldito… no eres diferente de ellos, eres un monstruo — dijo acusadoramente mientras volvía a levantarse.

— ¿Yo soy el monstruo? Pues bien, soy uno — dije asintiendo sin molestia, sorprendiéndolo — ¿y tu que eres? Además de un ser terco e inútil.

— ¡Me tienes arto! — veo que intenta convocar nuevamente su arena, por lo que vuelvo a anularle su habilidad, este al ver su técnica inhabilitada corre hacia mi lanzando un puñetazo, que conecta en mis abdominales, muestra una sonrisa de triunfo por un leve segundo, ya que es borrada rápidamente por la sorpresa — N-no.

— ¿Eso fue un golpe? — pregunte, haciendo que este de un paso para atrás.

— No, no puede ser — su expresión no muestras mas que miedo, "es mas humano de lo que parece"

— Ya lo vez, es inútil intentarlo — doy un paso, haciendo que el se caiga del miedo — ¿me enfrentaras? — pregunto mientras empiezo acercarme lentamente, y él a arrastrarse para atrás, manteniendo una mirado ahora suplicante — Si quieres hacer daño, aprende a hacerlo, hay millones de cosas que se pueden hacer para causar dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, el dolor físico es uno de ellos, pero el emocional es el mas devastador — comente como si estuviera dando una clase — ahora te enseñare un poco de dolor físico, antes de ir a ver a tus hermanos — veo como este empieza a lagrimear, "me es complicado seguir actuando, pero no falta mucho"

— No por favor, no me hagas mas daño — gimoteo, iba a dar un ultimo paso cuando sentí una presencia, por lo que espere a que esta, se interpusiera en mi camino, cubriendo al joven.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Déjalo! No ves que esta sufriendo — dijo Saruni preocupada y asustada, al ver al joven pelirrojo en tal estado.

— Saruni… por favor no te metas en esto — le pedí, para luego volver a enforcar mi vista en el muchacho, y retomar mi fría postura — Tanto has caído, o mas bien tan insignificante eres sin Shukaku, ¿que no puedes defenderte, ni hacer nada al respecto?... ¿cual es la razón de tu existencia? — noto como el joven se ve sorprendido ante mis palabras, "toque algún punto, bien" — si tu quieres el poder para probar que vives, ya te voy recomendando que lo hagas por ti mismo, sino nunca conseguirás validar tu existencia… como tampoco podrás defender y recibir aquello que deseas, por esta ultima vez dejare que lo pienses, y dependiendo de tu respuesta… — le decía tranquilamente, por fui interrumpido por la suave risa del joven, que nos desconcertó a ambos.

— Madre, digo el bijo Shukaku, nunca permitió que me lastimaran… pero ahora que no esta, es tan fácil — comento con una sonrisa irónica, mientras lagrimas de dolor y frustración se mezclan con el sudor, que recorre su rostro lastimado, su voz había perdido su tono, ahora sonando suave y quebradizo, cargado de sufrimiento y locura.

— Naruto te has pasado, lo has trastornado cruelmente… — me reprochaba la muchacha, solo para ser callada, por el mismo joven.

— No estoy desvariando… — informo el joven con seguridad, para luego mirarme con determinación — no tendrás que esperar por mi respuesta, te la daré ahora — dijo desafiándome con la mirada, pese a su estado.

— ¿Y cual seria? — pregunte con una voz gélida, que hizo que ambos dieran un paso hacia atrás.

— Ya no se si serias capaz o no de destruirías a m-mi fa-familia, pero si la amenazas tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero — respondió con seguridad.

— ¿Te sacrificarías por ellos? A pesar de que puedan odiarte por todo lo que has hecho, de temerle a tu poder — cuestione, haciéndolo temblar de frustración — dime, ¿tú quieres a tus hermanos? — El joven solo asiente algo durativo — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Daria cualquier cosa por ellos, mis hermanos me temen lose, pero a pesar de eso, puedo sentir su preocupación por mí, y ellos siempre me han acompañado a pesar de lo que yo hacia, de lo peligroso que soy… por eso los quiero y los voy a proteger como sea, no importa su muero en el camino — dijo seguro.

— Si te pusieras en mi camino, solo conseguirías el fin, ¿y luego que? ¿Como sabrías que yo no iría a asesinarlos de todos modos? Si fuera así tu muerte seria en vano — le comente, mirando de forma analítica cada una de sus reacciones — Anteriormente, me llamaste monstruo y lo acepte, ahora qué sucedería si matan a tu familia y no pudieras evitarlo, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

— Yo… no lose, seguramente vacío y como hace unos instantes, destrozado.

— Furioso, impotente, vacío y destrozado, todas emociones negativas como deberias sentir en ese momento, entonces te pregunto, ¿como crees que se sienten los sobrevivientes, de todas aquellas masacres que has cometido? — dije duramente y tranquilamente — ella es el ejemplo claro, tu le has arrebatado toda su vida, y a pesar de todo lo que debe sentir, te protegió cuando te vio en ese estado, y pensar que hasta la has amenazado, a penas supiste que su abuelo fue el que te coloco el sello — veo como el joven se arrodilla, y sujeta con fuerza su cabeza, mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos, por lo que me agacho, y le coloco mi mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo un poco — mi objetivo no es hacerte sufrir, sino que habrás los ojos a tus actos, y que empieces a usar la cabeza, que tomes tus propias decisiones, y que sepas diferenciar lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal, aunque esto depende mucho de tu criterio — informe con serenidad, y mirándolo comprensivamente — ¿Aun crees, que Shukaku es la fuerza y tu la herramienta?

— No, Shukaku es un ser y yo soy otro diferente, no somos uno.

— El vive en ti, pero no son uno, ninguno de los dos quiso ese destino, sino que se los impusieron por algún motivo, el es poderoso sin duda, pero no tu dueño… al entender esto ya puedo decir que has despertado — le digo con una sonrisa — si quieres hacer algo hazlo, si quieres cuidar algo protégelo, si quieres hacerte mas fuerte entrena duro y con decisión… a ti te gusta lo que te gusta, nadie puede elegir por ti cual será tu sueño, ni que gustos tener. Ahora bien te are la ultima pregunta… — comunique con seriedad, haciendo el mismo se muestre atento — ¿Eres capaz de vivir y comprender?

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Naruto? — Pregunto la muchacha, aunque se sorprendió de ver al joven, en un estado total de reflexión — no creo que sea tan difícil la respuesta.

— Todo lo contrario, no es una pregunta tan simple si la meditas, y menos en su caso, en el cual siempre fue un instrumente, hasta hoy — respondí, para luego darme vuelta, y empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo — No quiero la respuesta ahora, es mejor que la pienses y la sientas, pero si quiero saber que es lo que harás ahora — digo, mirándolo de reojo.

— Y-yo, te seguiré — después de aquello me retire, no sin antes murmurar.

— Has perdido mucho tiempo estando muerto, es hora de rehacer tu vida, disfruta cada momento que se te de, y haz lo que mas te guste, sin importar las complicaciones, así vivirás y conocerás la verdadera belleza que nos rodea — a pesar de lo suave que lo dije, se perfectamente que ambos lo oyeron, ya que ambos cambiaron desde aquello.

Fin del Cap.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste, este cap. me ah costado un poco de trabajo, y las vacaciones se me han terminado, pero no creo tardar en actualizar, porque el siguiente cap ya lo venia redactando, solo tengo que completarlo y corregirlo.

Como siempre digo, dejen reviews… y si ve errores comuníquenmelo, es una buena forma de progresar.

Cyas! Cuídense todos.

PD: por cierto si pueden leer mi nuevo fic, me harían un favor y decirme que les parece, pero les advierto, ya que me olvide de hacerlo en el otro, es un femNaruto.


	5. CAP Especial 1: Cinco años atrás

**Advertencia: Algunas escenas pueden ser un tanto violentas.**

"pensamientos"

— diálogos

_Recuerdos/visiones_

**Palabras remarcadas**

CAP Especial 1: **Cinco años atrás.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Vemos a un chico rubio de unos __diez años, de ojos azules, el pequeño se encontraba entrenando, en un bosque cercano a una aldea, pero fue interrumpido por un grito, con toda la velocidad a la que pudo recurrir se dirigió, con sigilo al lugar del que provenían los continuos sonidos, estos le resultaban familiares aunque no se preguntaba ¿de donde?_

_El pequeño es escondió en unos arbustos, y con sus manos aparto unas ramitas para facilitar su visión, encontrándose con una escena de violencia bizarra para su pequeña comprensión, a pesar de la dura vida que llevaba, la soledad y el maltrato al ser un sucio niño pobre, como lo llamaban los de la aldea, el pequeño todavía se aferraba a la esperanza y al sueño de ser aceptado por las personas, y el de por fin sentir el cariño que la gente siente. Pero cada día que pasaba se preguntaba ¿vale la pena sufrir tanto?_

_A la vista del joven, se encontraban dos tipos de gran tamaño con ropas de sucias, obviamente campesinos, agarrando con brutalidad a par de jóvenes chicas de unos quince años, estas se encontraban amordazadas y con algunos moretones, llevando vestidos algo desgastados y con pequeñas manchas de sangre seca, al frente de este grupo había otro, pero estos eran cuatro sujetos vestidos con armaduras y portando espadas, en el centro de este grupo se encontraba un sujeto regordete, vestido con ropas de finas telas, este miraba a las jóvenes con una expresión lívida, que le causaba al pequeño observador escalofríos._

— _Señor, hemos conseguido a estas dos, espero que sean de su interés — menciono el primero de los campesinos, mientras se acercaba con una de jóvenes cuyo pelo es de un color castaño._

— _Se ven apetitosas, ¿les importa si las verifico un poco? — dijo el regordete, a lo que el sujeto negaba con la cabeza dándole permiso, no perdiendo mas tiempo, se acerco a la muchacha, le movió un poco la cabeza a un lado y lamió su cuello por un momento, para luego meter una de sus manos entre las ropas de la joven y manosear sus senos, haciendo que su victima tiemble._

_El pequeño observador veía con furia, como esos hombres abusaban de sus inocentes presas, como si ellas solo fueran objetos para un buen cambio, pero lo siguiente que vería provocaría que su enfado se transformara en odio._

_El sujeto dejo de toquetear a la chica para enforcar su mirada en la otra, sus mejillas se colorearon, lo que pareció notar el tipo que mantenía apresada a la otra muchacha, la cual posee un hermoso pelo negro y una figura esbelta, el opresor de esta era sin duda el mas alto de todos, su corto cabello corto negro, tenia un brillo similar al de la muchacha, además que ambos poseen unos profundos ojos grises._

— _¿Estas seguro de esto Kuro? — Le pregunto su compañero campesino — podrías haber traído a la otra._

— _Pero si es la pequeña Shigako__ — menciono el regordete, mientras se acercaba, la mirada de la chica era de un profundo odio, a pesar de su posición esta mantenía una expresión aguerrida — ¿Ella también esta en el comercio? — Pregunto al que la sostenía — Digo, a lo mejor le estas enseñando una lección, por haberme ofendido hace un tiempo, para demostrarle lo que puede hacer el dinero — menciono, casi con placer._

_Kuro cerro los ojos, y un pesado silencio se genero por un par de minutos, en los que el hombre vestido de finas telas se le notaba como su paciencia disminuía, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada expresión delataban su estado, sus hombres estaban en posición de actuar a la minima orden, y su compañero campesino sudaba como fuente agua, por el nerviosismo, pero llegado cierto tiempo el limite de la paciencia del regordete, termino por estallar con su grito._

— _¡Kuro no juegues conmigo, o te ira mal! — Con varias de su venas hinchadas, tanto por el grito como por su furia — Ahora respóndeme, ¿tu hija esta en el negocio?_

— _Si pones un buen precio, tenlo por seguro — contesto con tranquilidad, haciendo que la chica apresada apretara fuerte sus manos, al punto de lastimarse con sus propias uñas — Así que todo lo decides tu — Con un tono helado, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían, los cuales expresaban frialdad._

— _¡J__ajajaja! Excelente, excelente… por eso me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Kuro… no hay quien te iguale en temperamento, no tienes miedo de vender a tu propia familia, aunque en estos tiempos muchos hacen lo mismo._

_El espía rubio, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él buscando con tanto esmero el cariño de las personas y estos hombres lo desechaban por placer y codicia, Que injusto era el mundo._

— _Tienes cierta razón, pero también hay otros factores… por lo que no me importa vender a estas chicas, ¿así que acep…? — Una explosión cercana, encandilo a los todos, y una fuerte corriente de viento hizo que los mismos se protegieran con sus brazos, al recuperarse de los sub-efectos de la explosión, cada uno voltio la mirada a las incandescentes llamas que cubrían un arbusto, cada uno se encontraba sorprendido y preguntándose por el origen de la explosión. Desde dentro de la llamarada empezó a erguirse una figura, los hombres presentes se pusieron en guardia, salvo por el regordete que se coloco atrás de sus protectores, y tenia una expresión de terror._

_El pequeño niño los miraba con furia, a través de las llamas que lo cubrían, todavía no podía creerlo, esperaba que ese hombre tuviera algo de humanidad, pero sus frías palabras lo golpeaban continuamente, ¿como podía un padre tratar a su propia hija como un simple objeto?, ¿podía un ser tratar a un igual como a una simple herramienta de cambio?, ¿podía ser tan mala la gente, para ignorar a los débiles y entregárselos a los fuertes, para que estos decidan su futuro?, ¿Por qué el dinero era mas importante que la felicidad y el cariño?, muchas preguntas asaltaban la mente del pequeño, pero sus pensamientos fueron a las jóvenes que estaban en juego, sus vidas estaban atadas a las manos de esos hombres, no debía distraerse ahora que había sacado ese extraño poder, solo esperaba poder controlarlo lo suficiente para salvarlas._

— _¿Quien eres? — preguntaron los hombres armados, sacando sus espadas cautelosamente._

— _Eso no tiene importancia, pero lo que si importa es que suelten a esas chicas._

— _¡Nunca! — Grito el sujeto vestido con finas telas — ellas serán mías, así que márchate si sabes lo que te conviene — apuntando con el dedo al pequeño de rubios cabellos, el sujeto se alejo unos pasos al ver como el fulgor del fuego aumentaba — no se queden parados, atáquenlo, destrócenlo y hagan que su cuerpo sea irreconocible — ordeno con una sonrisa demente, mientras el sudor le cubría toda su grasosa cara._

_Los cuatro guardias se lanzaron al pequeño con sus espadas al frente, el pequeño cerro los ojos, haciendo que las llamas se achiquen, pero antes de que sus atacantes llegaran, volvió a abrirlos, desencadenando una gran llamarada, que arrojo a sus atacante dejándoles algunas quemaduras, aprovechando el momento camino hacia el hombre regordete, el cual se había caído después de ver como cayeron sus hombres, por lo que ahora se arrastraba para atrás._

— _Te pagare — murmuro, lo que sorprendió al pequeño — si trabajas para mi, te pagare mas que a cualquiera de mis hombres, serás reconocido y tendrás lo que desees, ¿que dices? — pregunto con una sonrisa, el niño agacho la cabeza._

— _¿Co-como te atreves? — susurro._

— _¿Que has dicho?_

— _¡Como te a atreves a proponerme eso, cuando eh visto el tipo de persona que eres! Maldito — grito el pequeño con tal furia, que sus propias llamas se agitaron — pagaras por todo lo que has hecho — declaro mientras alzaba su mano derecha hasta tenerla en su dirección, luego algunas flamas que le rodeaban se reunían en su palma, en forma de una esfera candente._

_Antes de poder lanzar el ataque, un grito rompió la concentración del chico, dispersando la esfera, al voltear la vista se percato que los campesinos estaban arrastrando a ambas jóvenes._

— _Deténganse — ordeno con fiereza el rubio, ambos hombres frenaron y voltearon la vista al pequeño, el más alto permanecía sin inmutarse, mientras que el otro se notaba algo asustado._

— _¿Tu vas a detenerme? — Pregunto el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba un poco y quedaba a pocos metros del pequeño, la fría mirada que poseía hizo que el niño temblara ligeramente — Apenas estas conociendo el bajo mundo, enano… Te estado observando, tu dedicado entrenamiento y sin duda buscas ser reconocido, pero te mostrare la realidad… _

— _Espera Kuro — llamo su compañero — si se lastiman no conseguiremos nada, además el comerciante se ah escapado — al escuchar eso, el rubio se voltio la mirando, para ver al hombre regordete correr desesperadamente, y antes de perderse de vista escucharon._

— _¡Me la pagaras enano! Ya veras…_

— _Era de esperarse — murmuro el grandote con aburrimiento, para después enfocarse nuevamente en el pequeño, y mostrar una sonrisa escalofriante — Mejor volvamos a lo nuestro, quiero verte en acción… ya que tienes excelentes habilidades._

— _¡¿Que dices Kuro? — Le grito su compañero — es muy peligroso — por alguna razón ese comentario, le causo dolor al niño._

— _Si… y eso lo hace mas divertido — musito con ansiedad, mientras se crujía la mano izquierda_

— _Suelten a las chicas y váyanse — ordeno el rubio, con gran seriedad, algunas gotas __de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente, le estaba costando controlar esas misterios llamas, y en su mente empezaba a escuchar un murmullo._

— _Entonces ven y detenme — dijo ampliando su sonrisa — vamos muchacho quiero ver que es lo que escondes… quiero que demuéstrame mas de ese poder, ese odio tan puro y destructivo — hablo, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar de una emoción venenosa._

— _Te lo advierto por ultima vez… déjalas — murmuro__ el niño, apretando sus pequeños puños, hasta el punto de lastimarse._

— _Ya te lo dije, intenta detenerme… — Unas fuertes llamas __lo interrumpieron, estas se dirigieron a él con velocidad, antes que le llegaran salio del asombro provocado por el repentino ataque, para levantar a su hija, y colocarla al frente suyo a modo de escudo, cosa que hizo que el fuego se desviara a un lado, chocando con una piedra, la cual se derritió al instante — Impresionante… — dijo con asombro, mientas gotas de sudor caían por su frente — si eso me golpeaba, seguramente hubiera muerto — susurro para luego ver al chico, en estado de shock._

— _No puedo controlarlo, creo que es mejor que deje de usarlo — murmuro el pequeño, conciente de lo que __había dicho el grandote, y sin duda sabia que ese sujeto era malo, pero el no quería matarlo, por lo que ahora estaba calmándose, para así apaciguar las llamas._

_Cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer, el pequeño fue lanzado unos diez metros, chocando contra la pared de una casa, tras haber recibido una fuerte patada en el rostro. El pequeño se levanto con dificultad, tanto su __espalda como su cara le dolían, y empezó a sentir un leve sabor metálico-salado mezclarse en su boca, por lo que llevo su mano hacia allí, y luego la miro, con su momentánea visión borrosa, distinguió aquella aberrante sustancia vital, caer espesamente de entre sus dedos._

— _Me sorprendiste muchacho — hablo con placer aquel hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos — pero… ahora, quiero mas que nada ver ese poder tuyo, las llamas que generas no son normales — dijo, mostrando unas leves quemaduras en su pie derecho, y parte de su pantalón quemado — a pesar de lo rápido de mi ataque el solo roce, con ese fuego me causo esto… ¡Hare lo necesario para poder ver ese poder en su máximo estado! — exclamo con decisión y locura, en sus ojos se distinguía lo ansioso que se encontraba._

— _¡Kuro estas loco! No viste lo que le hizo a esa piedra — le grito su asustado compañero, mientras se colocaba tras este, y le sujetaba el hombro — ya es suficiente, no ganaremos nada con esto… — Un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula lo interrumpió, y tiro al suelo, liberando a su prisionera__, que no tardo en tratar de escapar._

— _¡Cállate! — Le grito con fiereza el grandote, tras haberle pegado — y tú no te vas a ningún lado — dijo, al tiempo que agarraba a la joven con su mano libre, y luego la lanzaba al suelo, para patearla en el estomago duramente, haciéndola rodar, mientras escupía algo de sangre. El ojigris iba a pegarle otra patada, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, para evitar ser calcinado por una llamarada, con una sonrisa se dio vuelta, encarando al ojiazul, que se mostraba con una expresión fría — ¿Estas dispuesto a luchar ahora? O ¿necesitas que te incentive más?_

— _Suéltalas — Ordeno, alzando su brazo derecho, formando en su palma una esfera candente._

— _No seria divertido, si dejo mi __**preciado escudo **__— respondió con cinismo, alzando a su hija al frente suyo, como demostración._

_Ambos fueron interrumpidos, por la llegada de unos diez shinobis y tras estos el regordete hombre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

— _Deberías haber aceptado mocoso, ahora te arrepentirás jujuju — dijo triunfalmente, para luego reírse tapándose la boca ligeramente con su mano derecha — eh traído a estos ninjas especialistas, entrenados en Konoha, y fieles seguidores de la familia Chibo, jujuju… — informo con orgullo — Debería pagarte y contratarte Kuro, has hecho bien en retenerlo aquí — Viéndolo y asustándose un poco por la seriedad del mencionado._

_El pequeño veía asombrado a los shinobis, el pensaba que estos ayudaban a las personas, por lo que eran respetados y amados, y por eso mismo quería ser uno de ellos, para ser reconocido y querido, así demostrar su valía, esfuerzo y dedicación. Por lo que ahora no entendía, lo que sucedía._

— _¿Por qué? — Susurro el pequeño, atrayendo la atención de los presentes — ¿Por qué pelean por él, no ven lo que hace? — pregunto en voz alta, mirando a los ninjas._

— _Porque nos pagan bien — respondió uno, a lo que otro se sumo — porque es divertido hacerlo — y un tercero agrego — es la forma más fácil de vivir, y asesinar, golpear, intimidar y destruir… no nos cuesta nada._

_Al escuchar aquello, su mente entro en shock, sus pensamientos se auto-contradecían, y se negaba a creer en lo que había escuchado. Los shinobis al ver el estado del pequeño, se abalanzaron sobre él, aprovechando la distracción. Al mismo tiempo el ojigris se acerco al hombre de finas ropas, con una sonrisa perversa._

— _Yoson-san, __¿no cree que seria placentero, disfrutar de esta batalla acompañado de una mujer? — Pregunto con descaro, mirando de reojo al pequeño, notando como este salía rápidamente del shock, y los miraba seriamente — mi hija… seria perfecta para esto, claro que debería pagarme ¿no? — El hombre de ropas finas, babeaba de la sola idea, por lo que rápidamente asintió, tomando del brazo a la chica._

_El rubio, miro como en camara lenta, como la joven era sujeta por el tipo regordete, como esta lo miraba con asco, y este le robaba un beso forzado, al padre de ella mirarlo con una sonrisa siniestra, y a los ninjas preparados p__ara matarlo. Todo ello perturbaba al pequeño, y el ver las lágrimas de la joven caer, mientras el regordete se tomaba libertades, a su propia vista, fue la última gota, para que este finalmente explotara, y dejara a sus llamas alzarse imponentes, arrasando rápidamente con sus atacantes, que no tuvieron reacción a tal sorpresa, y que aterro al hombre rico, y a la muchacho, los cuales veían incrédulos y temerosos el lugar, donde un gran incendio empezaba._

— _Asombroso, espectacular — exclamo Kuro, con placer a flor de piel__._

_Muchas personas empezaron a llegar, curiosas de los ruidos y la luz que surgía, las cuales empezaban a formar murmullos al ver el lugar, los shinobis que llegaban miraban asombrados, y empezaban a actuar según sus __códigos. Pero todos se callaron, al ver una pequeña sombra surgir del mar de llamas, y que varias de estas se unieran formando una esfera, a esto los aldeanos no tardaron en espantarse y gritar sobre un demonio, al mismo tiempo los ninjas se preparaban para batallar, aunque nadie espero, que aquella energía candente, saliera disparada a una increíble velocidad, hacia el ojigris, que solo atino a cerrar los ojos, y cubrirse con sus brazos._

— _¡Ah! — el grito agónico del grandote, resonó en todo el lugar, llegando hasta los oídos del rubio, que miraba horrorizado la escena — __Maldición, mi… ¡mi ojo! — volvió a gritar, mientras se cubría la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, del cual bajan torrenciales sanguíneos, sobre una sección de piel muerta y derretida._

— _¿P-porque lo has salvado? — pregunto el pequeño, tiritando y mirando, al cuerpo maltrecho de la muchacha, la cual tiene medio cuerpo despedazado y cicatrizado por el fuego recibido, esta se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la esfera, recibiendo de lleno el impacto sobre su espalda, aunque una porción del poder siguió el camino hasta dar con la cara del grandote. Con las últimas energías que le quedaban la muchacha, miro al chico con odio y murmuro._

— _Porque es mi padre, lo odio y lo amo… pero a ti… te odio… por intentar matarlo — al terminar de hablar cerró los ojos, por última vez._

_El pequeño no escuchaba el bullicio que __había, ni los insultos, estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, atormentándose, pero no duro mucho ya que fue sacado, por la imagen de aquel padre pateando a su hija, y gritarle lo inútil que era, con odio a pesar de que lo salvo. Después de eso, su mente colapso y dejo actuar, a aquella voz que tanto lo molesto._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El pequeño rubio__, corría a su propia sombra que se le adelantaba, gotas de sudor se mezclaban con salinas lágrimas, que de sus preciosos ojos azules caían, estas bajaban hasta su fina pera, para después precipitarse hasta el áspero suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro por cada paso que daba. Sus ropas de marrones y grises colores, se encuentran desgastadas y en varias partes agujereadas, producto de cortes, además que en muchas secciones había manchas carmesí y rojas oscuras. _

_La luna llena estaba remarcada por una extraña luminosidad amarillenta, y su sombra parecía querer alcanzarla, lo que seria ilógico al estar corriendo en su dirección, la proyección oscura de su ser debería estar a sus espaldas, pero como se menciono, la reflexión no estaba errada, sino que era producto de otro factor, el cual el mismo había generado sin intención. Giro su rostro para ver el infierno candente extenderse, una parte de una ciudad en llamas, y estas mismas siguiendo sus pasos hacia el bosque consumiendo toda vida a su paso, muchos gritos surgían de aquel lugar, tanto de los que eran atrapados por las abrasadoras llamas, como de los que trataban inútilmente de apagarlas._

— _¿Porque no se extinguen? — Murmuro con pánico — yo no quería matarlos, yo nunca los mataría — chillo el pequeño, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, y sollozaba — ¿porque? — se repetía._

— _Para salvarte ¿para que más? — sonó una voz con cierta gracia._

— _¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estas? — pregunto al no ver a nadie, pero un destello al frente suyo, le mostró al otro interlocutor, aterrándolo completamente. Ahí estaba el mismo, o más bien su sombra en el suelo, pero con la diferencia que poseía unos ojos que se asemejaban a las llamas…_

— _Soy lo que escondes, lo que guardas y lo que ocultas al mundo, soy tu, como tu eres yo, por lo que ambos somos tu… solo que no me reconoces o no quieres hacerlo — volvió hablar mi sombra con gracia __— y sobre tu segunda pregunta ya sabes la respuesta._

_Por sup__uesto el pequeño se encontraba asustado, y perturbado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en solo un día se había dado cuenta, de lo terrible que podían llegar a ser las personas, cuan monstruoso era el bajo mundo, o como le habían explicado, lo que podía llegar a representar las diferencias de clases sociales, el poder de los ricos sobre los pobres, ¿realmente valía la pena luchar cada día pare ser reconocido por las personas?_

— _No lo vale — murmuro la__ sombra, que parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros — ellos no nos representan, ellos no nos cuidan, ellos se matan entre sí por simple dinero, ellos se utilizan entre sí._

— _Pero… no todos son así — susurro, no sabiendo si era en defensa de las personas, o si era para auto-convencerme de que todavía podía seguir creyendo en eso._

— _Vamos deja de engañarte, nosotros no necesitamos pensar en como sentir su cariño, si ellos mismos se matan__… — reto con fastidio, para luego largar una carcajada, como si le hubieran contado un chiste — pero… — murmuro ahora seriamente — si quieres ayudarlos, entonces mátalos, cázalos y quémalos — Al escuchar aquello el pequeño, miro con miedo a los ojos de aquella sombra, su sombra — Piénsalo, si lo haces no solo los estarás salvando a ellos, sino al propio mundo al que destruyen día a día, y lo mas importante es que es nuestro mundo… — Terminadas aquellas palabras cerro, su oscuridad cerro los ojos, desvaneciéndose, al igual que lo hacían las llamas a sus espaldas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Abro los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la luz de las antorchas, ya que me encontraba en una cámara especial del templo, y una de las bases secretas del mismo. Esta en particular, es una habitación pintada de negro, tanto paredes como piso y techo, haciendo que la oscuridad sea absoluta, la única luz que hay es formada por cuatro antorchas, ubicadas en cada una de las paredes, aunque estas se mantienen apagadas, hasta cumplir con el tiempo que uno necesite, y este debe ser regulado antes de entrar, ya que en exceso, la persona o ser puede perderse en el vacío.

— Por fin termine — murmuro, mientras hacia unos cuantos ejercicios de elongamiento, para desentumecer mi cuerpo — vaya, hace cuanto que no meditaba, que unas simples ocho horas manteniendo la posición de flor de loto, congelaron tanto mis músculos.

Salgo de la habitación, y me dirijo al comedor, donde me encuentro con los pelirrojos charlando, ya que al haber estado, estas dos semanas juntos, Gaara tomo cierta confianza, y ya se podría decir que somos un grupo.

— ¿Qué tal les va? — pregunte y me presente.

— Bien — contesto secamente el ojiverde, "sigue hablando igual, pero el notorio el cambio que ha hecho"

— Muy bien Naruto — me respondió Saruni con una calida sonrisa.

— Estupendo, veo que te estas relajando Gaara, quizá deba ser mas duro en el entrenamiento — le dije, con una sonrisa, a lo que el pelirrojo tembló ligeramente, haciendo que se me escapen ligeras carcajadas.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? — me pregunto la ojigris con curiosidad, por mi falta de presencia en el día.

— Recordando — conteste con simpleza, y encogiéndome de hombros, ambos pusieron caras serias, mirándome atentamente, para luego mirarse y asentir.

— Naruto cuéntanos que sobre ello, después de todo somos a-amigos — me pidió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa, y ojos esperanzados.

— Para nosotros tu eres un enigma, tus habilidades, tus conocimientos, tu pasado, no sabemos nada de ti… por lo que me gustaría saber al menos un poco de mi maestro, ¿que es lo que te trajo a este templo, o como conociste al viejo?, por ejemplo — dijo concordando con Saruni.

— Si, además no es bueno guardarse todas las cosas, así que por favor cuéntanos algo de ti — suplico y argumento la muchacha.

Un tedioso silencio se formo, y podía sentir el nerviosismo de ambos, "ellos enfrentaron muchas cosas duras en los últimos días, y a pesar de odiarse mutuamente, han estado aprendiendo a convivir juntos… creo que ellos se merecen conocer parte de mi historia".

— De acuerdo — respondí seriamente, provocando que ambos sonrieran, aunque me sorprendió un poco del pelirrojo, me mantuve sin cambiar mi expresión — pero… — la sola palabras, cambio sus expresiones, a una de total atención — ustedes primero, me contaran de sus pasado, así todos nos conocemos mejor… ¿les parece?

No tardaron en asentir, y desde luego empezaron con sus historias, por lo que al final les conté mi historia… o casi toda.

Fin del Cap.

-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS: Como leerán, este es un cap especial, tengo planeado este fic con cuatro de estos en total, estos segmentos están relacionados indirectamente con el fic, en síntesis los describiría como eventos en la historia, que tienen cierta particularidad… aunque les diría que con esto, tienen mi compromiso que no abandonare este fic hasta terminarlo.

Este capitulo, lo había planeado con escenas muy subidas en tono, y gran violencia, por lo que tuve que replantearlo para que no llegara a un rating MA.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, y si tienen tiempo les agradecería que opinaran, sin olvidar que agradezco mucho cada uno de sus reviews.

Por cierto no se si han notado algo inusual en Naruto, sino se han dado cuenta espero que en los próximos capitulo lo noten… jaja

PD: Cualquier error no duden en advertirmelo.


	6. CAP 5: Prueba

"pensamientos"

— diálogos

_Recuerdos/visiones_

**Palabras remarcadas**

CAP 5: **Prueba.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que empecé a entrenar a Gaara, el cual tardo mucho en adaptarse, ya que no solamente lo forcé físicamente, sino también le di unas cuantas lecciones sobre el mundo y las sociedades, aunque le especifique que no tome tan enserio mi propio concepto sobre las personas, sino mas bien busque el suyo, por obvias razones. Después de las primeras dos semanas, convencí a Saruni para que empezara hablar con el pelirrojo, explicándole que era para que este tenga mayor fluidez al hablar, y vaya aprendiendo a sacar conversaciones, por lo que esta termino aceptando aunque de un modo extraño a mi parecer, y aunque todo lo que le dije es verdad, con lo que le pedí tenia otro objetivo en mente, y es que estos solucionaran sus problemas pasados, y se hagan de la confianza del otro. Pasado el mes y medio desde el inicio, lo cambios en ambos jóvenes eran totalmente distinguibles, y la confianza que logramos era notable, cada uno sabia la historia del otro, aunque yo todavía les resultaba un enigma, pero era porque todavía no podía contarles muchas cosas, y una gran parte de mi infancia no la recordaba, mas precisamente no tenia la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, en mis primeros ocho años de vida, así que decidí que siguiéramos con el entrenamiento por un tiempo mas, en los cuales aprovechaba para meditar siempre que me fuera posible, para ver si conseguía rescatar algún fragmento de mi memoria perdida.

Pasada una semana y media mas, y al ver que no lograría nada por ese lado, decidí tomar la primera opción visible de momento, y era la de ir a aquella aldea shinobi que me aparecía en ese raro y repetitivo sueño. Ese lugar no era nada mas ni menos que la Aldea oculta entre la Hoja, una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, y la más importante dentro del país del fuego, aunque había escuchado recientemente que se encontraba en una situación delicada, pero para mi eso era lo de menos, si lograba encontrar una pista de mi pasado.

— Naruto-sama —me llamo el pelirrojo, sacándome de mis pensamiento y haciendo que lo mire con fastidio — qu-quise d-decir Naruto —Se apresuro a corregir, ya que le había dicho que me molestaba que llamara de aquella manera.

— ¿Que sucede Gaara?

— ¿Solo quería saber si realmente no seré un estorbo en tu viaje?, digo al ser miembro de los ninjas de Suna, y haber participado del ataque hace tres años y medio —pregunto con cierta duda, a lo que yo asentí.

— Has crecido mucho como ser… y que estés pensando en tus antiguos actos, y consecuencias, demuestra el avance que has logrado —le informe tranquilamente, para luego sonreírle — te diría que te tomes este viaje como una prueba —Lo que izo que me mirara con duda — es simple, veremos el control que tienes sobre ti mismo, y el dominio que has conseguido en la comunicación.

— Pero… ¿que sucede si ellos nos quieren apresar? —cuestiono demostrando levemente temor.

— Actuaremos según lo amerite la situación, por lo que deberías despejar tu mente antes de llegar, y a este paso estamos solo a un día, por lo que descansaremos bien en la noche, para así enfrentar lo que sea mañana —explique y sugerí, mientras galopamos los tres hacia un próximo bosque, cada uno de nosotros en un caballo diferente — al llegar a la mitad de aquel bosque, nos detendremos para descansar —dije señalando hacia delante.

— Naruto —me llamo la pelirroja, haciendo que la mire de reojo — quería saber… ¿de donde sacaste estos caballos?

— Si yo también me preguntaba eso —apoyo el ojiverde, y luego agrego — ¿y porque no vamos corriendo o caminando?

— Bueno es un poco tarde para que pregunten eso, siendo que ya hemos estado cuatro días galopando… —dije, y luego sonreí al ver sus expresiones de bochorno — de todos modos, ¿recuerdan que antes de partir volvimos a la aldea, y les dije que me esperan afuera, y cuando regrese estaba con los caballos? —A lo que ambos asintieron — lo que hice fue terminar de cerrar un negocio, y como una parte del pago pedí estos caballos, el motivo de esto es para ir a un paso rápido, y no dejarte atrás —respondí mirando a la joven seria y tranquilamente, haciendo que extrañamente esta aparte la mirada, pero alcanzando a notar un sutil tono rojizo colorear sus mejillas.

— G-gracias —murmuro la joven, mirándome de reojo.

— No tienes que agradecerme —le conteste con una sonrisa calida, provocando que esta se sonroje mas, aunque esta vez no aparto la mirada, y me devolvió el gesto.

— Que bien que la pasan ustedes —comento Gaara, haciendo que la joven aparte la mirada un tanto apenada, y que yo lo mirara frunciendo el seño — nada, nada —dijo, respondiendo a mi mudo cuestionamiento — quisiera saber en primer lugar, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este viaje? —me pregunto sin cambiar su expresión.

— Es el de recuperar mi memoria, mi infancia —conteste mirando el hermoso atardecer que se formaba — no se si lo encontrare ahí, pero tengo una fuerte corazonada, que al menos una pista sacare —les comente con seriedad, para luego mirarlos — ¿que tal si apresuramos el paso?, para así tener luz suficiente para armar el campamento.

Luego de su afirmación, impulsamos a nuestros transportes a avanzar más a prisa.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, yo me encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando como Gaara y Saruni levantaban sus tiendas, y luego siguieran ordenando sus cosas, en un momento el pelirrojo se detiene y me mira indeciso, hasta que luego de un par de minutos puedo ver en sus ojos determinación.

— ¿Cómo es que tu no estas ordenando nada? —pregunto con un poco fastidiado.

— Fácil —respondí encogiéndome de hombros — yo no eh armado ninguna tienda, ni tampoco sacado ningún utensilio, por lo que no tengo nada que ordenar, ni guardar.

— ¿Y donde has dormido?, si es que lo has hecho —cuestiono Saruni con duda y preocupación marcadas.

— Aquí, y si eh descansado… no te preocupes —le conteste con una sonrisa.

— ¿No estas incomodo? ¿Y cuando te levantas no te duele el cuerpo? —pregunto el pelirrojo con algo de sorpresa.

— No, pero en un principio si me despertaba algo adolorido, de todos modos siempre me estiro bien para evitar que eso suceda —dije, saltando para caer suavemente a su lado, y empezar a alejarme, ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos — voy a tomar un pequeño baño, hay un río a unos quinientos metros mas adelante, por lo que pude sentir anoche, su agua es increíblemente pura, casi tanto como la de las montañas —les informe antes de perderme de su vista.

Al estar frente del río, me desvisto totalmente dejando mis cosas sobre una piedra, y antes de meterme, lo contemplo, y asisto al verificar mis suposiciones sobre el mismo. Las aguas son totalmente cristalinas, y la corriente es muy leve, permitiendo una perfecta visión del fondo empedrado, y del movimiento de los tantos pequeños peces que habitan, la profundidad de sus aguas no es mayor a unos dos en las secciones más ondas.

Luego de unos instantes, me meto y empiezo a caminar hasta que el agua me llega a la cintura, "esta bastante fresca, y es el momento perfecto para comunicarme", miro hacia atrás, a donde reposan mis pertenencias, "todavía faltan seis meses para la purificación y el segundo nivel de sellado", después de aquel pensamiento, bajo mi vista hacia el lago cerrando los ojos, unos cuantos instantes despejando mi mente de todo pensamiento, luego los abro lentamente, y colocando mi mano derecha sobre la superficie del río, murmuro:

— Mizu no sei wa… watashi ni anata no jundo o sukoshi kika sete(1) —Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, un leve torbellino se forma, teniendo como punto central mi ubicación, haciendo parecer como si el agua me contemplara como yo lo había hecho antes.

Aunque en un principio el movimiento del río fue un poco brusco, rápidamente se volvió sereno, y quizás mas tranquilo que en un principio. Levante mi vista un poco, al mismo tiempo que varias gotas lo hacían, y quedaban suspendidas en el aire a poco mas de medio metro de mi. Lentamente pose mi mano izquierda bajo las gotas, y dije:

— Bijon suisei rinji(2) —Haciendo que estas se arremolinaran unos segundos, para luego formar una esfera, de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro, que reposa sobre mi palma. Concentrándome en la misma, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, para luego abrirlos rápidamente, notando un gran cambio en mi visión.

Mire hacia un costado, viendo como algunas personas semi-transparentes cruzaban un pequeño puente a la lejanía. Luego mi visión se oscureció, para mostrándome una serie de imágenes, en las cuales en algunas aparecían shinobis de la Hoja, pasando o lanzando algunas cosas sobre el río, en otras imágenes aparecieron unos sujetos, con capas negras con diseños de nubes rojas, y en las últimas a una hermosa joven peliazul de ojos perla, danzar sobre las aguas de este.

— Interesante —susurre tras volver a la normalidad, para luego mirar tranquilamente al río, y asentir a este con respeto, "las cosas pueden ponerse interesantes de ahora en más", fue lo ultimo que pensé, para luego bañarme en aquellas puras aguas.

-.-.-

Después de que cada uno se fue a bañar, partimos bordeando al río hasta llegar a un pequeño puente de madera que lo cruzaba, ya que no íbamos a poder pasar con los caballos de otra manera. Luego de ello seguimos por el camino que desemboca directamente en una de las entradas de la aldea.

Antes del anochecer llegamos a esta, contemplando por unos cortos instantes la inmensa puerta y murallas, "para ser una aldea oculta, es bastante visible" pensé, volteo a mis acompañantes, para luego asentir y bajarnos simultáneamente de los caballos. No llegamos a dar dos pasos cuando varios shinobis como mascara aparecieron.

— ¿Quiénes son y que desean? —pregunto uno que tenia mascara de serpiente.

— Pasar un tiempo en Konoha simplemente —respondí con tranquilidad, y antes que estos volvieran a preguntar algo, agregue — quizás alguno que otro negocio y también quisiera hablar con el Hokage —les informe seriamente.

Los ninjas se quedaron en silencio observando al grupo, hasta que uno se sobre salto, haciendo que todos posáramos nuestra mirada en él, el cual tiene una mascara con características perrunas. Este señalo a Gaara, con su brazo derecho, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

— ¡Tu! —grita.

— ¿Qué sucede con el Ibka? —le pregunta el que había hablado al principio.

— ¡E-es… el Jinchuriki de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara! —exclamo, haciendo que todos lo analicen por un segundo, y luego pasar a posiciones de ataque.

— Así que vienen a atacar —acuso uno con mascara de gorila, con tono hostil.

— Te lo dije —murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras miraba seria y fríamente la situación.

— Lo admites, entonces no tendremos problemas en usar la fuerza.

— No buscamos pelea, no tendría sentido que lo hiciéramos de este modo tan irracional ¿o me equivoco? —pregunte viendo como estos me analizaban.

— ¿Quién eres, y porque adaptaste esa forma tan parecida a Yondiame Hokage? —me cuestiono con ira, el de mascara de serpiente, a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros.

— Así soy yo… —conteste con simpleza, y luego agregue aburrido — podrían llamar a su Hokage, así resolveremos esto de manera pacifica, no hay porque derramar **su** sangre en su suelo, ya bastante lastimada esta para seguir perdiendo gente —les pedí y advertí, con tranquilidad, "realmente me molestan estas personas" suspire y susurre —Por que la sociedad tienden a complicar tanto las cosas.

— Ve a informarle a la Hokage Ibka —ordeno el de mascara de serpiente, a lo que este asintió y se esfumo dejando una nube de humo blanca — ¿De donde vienen?

— Por el momento no contestare mas de sus preguntas —aclare con respeto.

Cinco minutos después aparecen cinco personas además del Ninja de mascara de perro, estas eran una rubia de grandes pechos, vestida con un traje gris y verde, su apariencia no es mayor a la de una mujer de unos treinta años, al lado de esta un sujeto alto aproximadamente un metro noventa y cinco, de larga cabellera blanca, vestido con un traje gris Ninja, y en cabeza una hitai-ate con el kanji de aceite. Tras estos dos se encuentran tres shinobis mas, la mas destacada una de cabello púrpura largo, con la mascara de un oso.

— Estoy aquí ahora que suce… —empezó a hablar la rubia, cuando fue interrumpida.

— ¿N-naruto? —pregunto el hombre de blancos cabellos, con total sorpresa, que le fue contagiada a varios tras mi respuesta.

— ¿Como sabes mi nombre? —pregunte con total seriedad.

El silencio reino por varios minutos, cada uno de nosotros analizando cada detalle minuciosamente, buscando respuestas silenciosas, y esperando que alguno rompiera el tedioso ambiente formado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunto la rubia con fastidio al peliblanco — Jiraiya… ¿no era que Naruto tenía marquitas, semejantes a bigotes en sus mejillas?

— Es cierto, pero él parece tener la misma edad, y es casi idéntico a… ya sabes —Se defendió y explico — ¿C-cual es tu apellido muchacho? —pregunto nerviosamente, al ver de reojo a la rubia.

— Uzumaki —respondí ahora con tranquilidad, para luego voltear a mis compañeros que se mostraban atentos — parece que aquí esta mi pasado —comunique, atrayendo el interés de la rubia, la cual me miro dudosa — creo que al final tenemos mucho de que hablar Hokage-sama —le informe con seriedad, a lo que esta asintió.

— Esta bien, vayamos a mi oficina.

— Hokage-sama —llamo el de mascara de perro — El es Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuriki de la arena, y participante de la batalla de hace tres años.

— Es mi compañero, y tus acusaciones aunque fundamentadas, son de un origen conflictiva, por lo que primero deberías considerar el dialogo, luego las acciones y finalmente la resolución —comente con tono frío, "como me molesta, el razonamiento de las sociedades, solo ven el hecho no el contexto" — Si bien pueden tomar la simple decisión de apresarlo, por lo que ah hecho en el pasado, yo como su compañero y mentor, me negaría a eso y tomaríamos otro camino, dejando esta aldea.

— Tú puedes estar mintiendo, y estar esperando el momento preciso para dar el golpe… en estos tiempos no se pueden confiar en extraños Tsunade-sama —acuso e informo a la rubia.

— No me cuestiones Ibka —dijo duramente la Hokage, a lo que este simplemente se inclino avergonzando — Como dije, vamos a mi despacho a hablar, ya veremos que decisiones se toman.

El camino a la torre central de la aldea, fue en general tranquilo, aunque un poco irritante, ya que llamábamos demasiado la atención, por lo que cada personas con la que nos cruzábamos, se detenía un momento de sus actividades para observarnos, en la mayoría podía sentir como la sorpresa y el miedo los ahogaba, aunque en algunos pocos detectaba odio, y era fácil detectar a quien estaban dirigidas, por lo que le pedí a lo Hokage que apresuráramos el paso.

— Lo lamento Gaara, no esperaba que nos topáramos con tanta gente —le susurre mientras nos acomodábamos en la oficina, el pelirrojo solo asintió sin disgusto.

— Bien —exclamo la Hokage, cuando cada uno de nosotros se encontraba en su lugar, con una expresión seria empezó — ¿porque no nos empiezas el motivo de tu visita?

— Aunque a mi parecer no es su asunto, se los diré ya que parecen conocerme, por lo menos a mi antiguo yo —conteste con serenidad, mirando a cada uno de los presentes analíticamente — el motivo de mi visita, no es otro que pasar un tiempo aquí, para ver si así consigo recuperar mi memoria, la cual empieza a mis ocho años de edad —informe, para luego agregar — ellos simplemente decidieron acompañarme, por lo que no tienen otros objetivos.

— Ya veo —dice la rubia, mirando de reojo a el peliblanco, para ver como este le asiente — ahora el que te interrogara será él —comento señalando a su compañero, y comentar — debes saber que yo y él somos dos de los tres sannin, por lo que mentir no pasara inadvertido a sus ojos.

— Comprendo perfectamente, puedo notar en su aura una gran técnica —comente sin cambiar mi expresión tranquila, cosa que sorprendió un poco a ambos sannin.

— Primero, tú te has llamado su mentor en la entrada, ¿a que te referías con esto? Me es difícil creer que un Jinchuriki como Gaara, allá aceptado tenerte como maestro —pregunto con cierta duda.

— Eso lo respondo yo —dijo decidido el pelirrojo — tu argumento es correcto, yo no acepte de principio aprender algo de él, pero fui forzado a reconocerme, crecer y vivir… y aunque su método fue algo duro, me ayudo como nadie… por lo que ahora no solo lo acepto como maestro y compañero, sino que le soy totalmente fiel y peleare por el si es necesario… aunque lo dudo mucho —respondió, dejando sorprendidos a todos, hasta a mi que no esperaba aquello, por lo que al notarlo agrego — yo también puedo sorprenderte Naruto-sama… digo Naruto —me comento con una leve sonrisa triunfal, como si hubiera logrado algo imposible.

— No puedo creer que te hallan forzado, no teniendo el poder que posees —comento la ambu con mascara de oso, con lo que note cierto temor surgir, "imagino que ella debe pensar que soy terriblemente peligroso"

— Yo igual —comento la Hokage con seriedad, y mirar al sannin — ¿Qué sucede Jiraiya? —le pregunto la verlo tan concentrado en el joven pelirrojo y en Naruto.

— ¿Que has hecho con el sello del Bijuu? —Me pregunto con duda, sorprendiendo a la rubia — Recuerdo que lo llevabas en tu frente, pero ahora no lo tienes.

— ¿Q-quieres decir, que el Shukaku esta libre? —cuestiono temerosa la sannin, a lo que yo negué.

— No… el Bijuu sigue encerrado en aquella prisión, nada mas que ahora se le impuso a su contenedor, un sello superior natural… —explique, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso de mis compañeros, al ver que estos se mantenían callados esperando que siguiera, les informe — No les voy a explicar cada detalle, ni el total funcionamiento de la técnica utilizada por razones personales, pero… si les diré, que este hace que las conciencias de ambos permanezcan alejadas, por lo que Shukaku no puede comunicársele ni tampoco saber de este. Pero eso no es todo, sino que el sello actúa un moderador de energía, esto priva del poder máximo al afectado por la técnica —les resumí con aburrimiento, y mirando seriamente al peliblanco que parecía meditar mis palabras, "es obvio que es un maestro en el sellado, el nivel de comprensión que veo en sus ojos, esta muy alejado del corriente"

— ¿Y tu, también te aplicaste esa técnica? —me pregunto luego de unos segundos.

— ¿A que te refieres? —cuestione sorprendido, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

— El Naruto que conocemos también es un Jinchuriki —me informo la rubia con seriedad, para luego mirar a su compañero — ¿Jiraiya, donde tenia el sello?

— En su estomago, pero no esta, y por eso le había preguntado… aunque también recuerdo que Naruto, tenia tres marquetas en cada mejilla.

— No, no me eh aplicado ese sello, y puedo estar seguro que tampoco me lo aplicaron—respondí con seguridad, aunque en mi mente me replanteaba ciertas cosas, "talvez mi fuego sea la representación del bijuu, pero el sello en ese tiempo ya no le tenia, de ser un Jinchuriki debería poseer la marca del sellado, pero en mi sueño las personas me llamaban monstruo, y es como llaman generalmente a estos" pensaba con duda, "después me replanteare esto, primero tengo que recuperar mi pasado".

— Aunque puede que te hallan sellado, en esos años que no recuerdas — comento el sannin.

— Puede que tengas razón —apoye, "aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que lo sabría"

— Última pregunta… ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto la Hokage a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y-yo? —cuestiono señalándose a si misma, para luego ver asentir a Tsunade — soy amiga de Naruto, y compañera de viajes… no soy Ninja, ni se pelear, así que no requieren tenerme mucho cuidado —respondió un poco nerviosa, al ver la atención que tenían sobre ella, por lo que coloque mi mano derecha sobre su hombro, y le sonreí tranquilamente, para confortarla.

Después de aquello, los dos interrogadores se quedaron callados observándose por un momento, para luego asentir.

— Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si eres el Naruto que el conoce… creo que podría aceptar que te quedaras un tiempo, pero claro que tendrás que cumplir una serie de pautas, al igual que tus compañeros…

Luego de una hora más, en la que terminamos poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre nuestra estadía, la Hokage le ordeno a Jiraiya que nos llevara a un departamento por esa noche, por lo que nos tardamos en llegar a la sección mercantil de la aldea. El peliblanco luego de hablar con algunas personas, nos llevo a un pequeño sector departamental, que quedaba cerca de la torre, para luego mostrarnos el lugar. Este contaba con dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, baño y cocina, lo básico e indispensable. Después nos entrego la llave, y nos volvió a mencionar que a la mañana temprano teníamos que ir a la oficina nuevamente, para nuestra oficial presentación, en donde nos informarían completamente de la prueba que debemos realizar, ya que tanto yo como Gaara, asistiremos temporalmente como shinobis de la hoja, por lo que nos prepararan un examen para ver nuestro nivel. Mientras que Saruni estará como ayudante de la Hokage.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos los tres en la oficina, junto con los tres de ayer, y un shinobi más, este tiene el pelo platinado, y lleva su hitai-ate sobre su frente en diagonal de tal forma que tapa su ojo izquierdo, además viste un traje Ninja y chaleco verde.

— Espero que hallan dormido bien, porque hoy será un día muy largo para ustedes —dijo la Hokage, para luego señalar a el shinobi peliplateado — el es Hatake Kakashi, jounin de la Hoja, y debo decir que uno de los ninjas mas fuertes con los que contamos—Presento, para luego explicar — además será junto con Jiraiya los organizadores de las dos pruebas que realizaran.

— ¡Yo! —Saludo este levantando su mano, observándonos cuidadosamente — bueno para empezar los espero en campo de entrenamiento numero siete, Jiraiya-sama llévalos, los espero en diez minutos como máximo —dijo para luego esfumarse dejando una nube blanca.

— Vamos no perdamos tiempo —le dije al peliblanco, que afirmo mi propuesta, antes de moverme mire a la pelirroja — tu tranquila, nos vemos al rato —alenté regalándole una sonrisa, para luego partir junto con Gaara.

A los nueve minutos nos encontrábamos en la zona acordada, esperando al shinobi, que llego a los diez minutos exactos, aunque me pareció extraña la expresión de desconcierto de Jiraiya, al ver aparecer a su compañero.

— Bien la primera prueba será la que aplico con todos los aspirantes a genin, debo advertirles que hasta ahora ningún equipo la ha pasado —informo el Hatake con seriedad, para luego sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un cascabel — su objetivo es conseguir este cascabel, el que lo haga habrá pasado la prueba, supongo que con ustedes no debo contenerme —explico descubriendo su ojo izquierdo, el cual tiene una cicatriz, además este tiene la iris de color roja con tres aspas negras, mientras la pupila es mas pequeña y negra — De acuerdo empecemos… ah por cierto tienen hasta el anochecer para sacármelo.

Yo y Gaara nos miramos un momento, para luego ver al peliplateado con decepción, haciendo que este nos miro sorprendido, e iba a preguntar, pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar para evitar ser atrapado por una mano de arena, apenas toco el suelo empezó a hundirse, sorprendido miro al pelirrojo, que se encontraba en cuclillas con ambas manos sobre el suelo viéndolo fijamente, por lo que al llegarle la arena hasta su cintura hizo la técnica de sustitución, intercambiando lugar con un tronco, Gaara estuvo unos instantes buscando con la mirada, para luego deshacerse en un ráfaga de arena.

— ¿Y tu no harás nada Naruto? —Pregunto el sannin, mirándome con sorpresa, ya que desde que empezamos el único que se movió y ataco fue mi compañero — ¿acaso no te interesa pasar la prueba? —a lo que yo negué.

— Las palabras del Hatake fueron claras como el agua, y el objetivo oculto en ella es obvio, tanto yo como Gaara lo entendimos, pero… eso no tiene que saberlo él, los shinobis deben ser silenciosos, hábiles e impredecibles —explique con tranquilidad mirando hacia un costado, donde luego aparecieron ambos chocando kunai e intercambiando algunos golpes — su ojo izquierdo es interesante… —murmure, para luego ver seriamente al peliblanco — ¿tiene una habilidad oculta o me equivoco?

— La tiene pero no te la diré, de todos modos tu amigo no podrá capturar el cascabel por muy hábil que sea —contesto.

— Ese no es su objetivo… —comente, atrayendo toda la atención del sannin — tu estas como observador, al igual que yo… la información que sacamos de esto nos permite adelantarnos un paso de ellos, un pequeño grano de arena de mas puede inclinar una balanza —respondí a la muda pregunta, y agregue — además tenemos hasta el anochecer, ¿crees que va a resistir hasta el anochecer? Peleando a ese nivel.

El ruido de los impactos generados por ambos contendientes, trajo consigo a varias personas que variaban entre shinobis y aspirantes a estos, al verlos detenidamente se les notaba sorprendidos y alguno que otro con temor, "seguramente por el monstruo que debió enfrentarlos en aquel entonces", un pequeño resplandor atrajo mi atención, haciendo que volteara a mirar a Kakashi, que tenia su mano derecha extendida, y en su palma había una esfera relampagueante, mientras que Gaara formaba uno de sus ataques mas poderosos, estirando ambos brazos hacia cada lado, convocando dos pilares de arena de dos metros altura, la seriedad y cansancio en ambos era notoria, "el próximo ataque determinara quien es el vencedor" pensé con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Esto ha dejado de ser un duelo por los cascabeles —murmuro preocupado el sannin, preparándose para detener el inminente impacto.

— Detente —ordene con tranquilidad.

— Pero que no ves lo que suce… —Empezó a cuestionar con fastidio y enojo.

— Solo observa —le interrumpí, molesto por ello se cruzo de brazos.

El peliplateado se lanzo velozmente hacia el pelirrojo, esquivando cada cadena de arena que salían de esos pilares, cuando estaban a unos dos metros cientos de estas aparecieron rodeándolo.

— Demasiado lento —exclamo el Hatake aumento su velocidad al último minuto, para aparecer al frente de su oponente, y decir — Raikiri —impactando su ataque en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Las personas miraban asombradas los eventos, escépticas del nivel de la contienda…

Fin del Cap 5.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les allá gustado, y no me odien tanto por hacerlos esperar hasta el 5° capitulo para que Naruto llegue a Konoha, lo mas seguro que de ahora en mas me tarde como siempre en actualizar, pero es que empiezo dentro de poco con la uni nuevamente.

Eso si los capítulos seguramente serán mas largos, ya que hay mas personajes en el medio, y aquí empieza el tema de las parejas, sin bien puse a Naruto y a Ino como principales, no quiere decir que sea la única pareja en el fic… Por lo que me gustaría que me dijeran cuales son sus intereses y por supuesto que les pareció el fic.

Si, si se que no tengo imaginación para la prueba, y no voy a excusarme por ello.

Espero poder publicar el próximo capitulo como máximo en dos semanas.

**Loquin**: gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me motivan a seguir, y espero poder seguir sorprendiendo.

Significados:

(1) Espíritu del agua… permíteme un poco de tu pureza.

(2) Visión extraordinaria acuática.


	7. CAP 6: Konoha, la aldea en crisis

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

"pensamientos"

— diálogos

_Recuerdos/visiones_

**Palabras remarcadas**

CAP 6: **Konoha, la aldea en crisis.**

Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la oficina de la Hokage, la cual estaba sentada tras su escritorio mirándonos con sorpresa, al haber escuchado los resultados de la prueba y la declaración del peliblanco.

Aunque yo también me encontraba sorprendido, pero no por lo mismo, sino por la actitud nerviosa y temerosa que estaba adaptando Saruni, la cual miraba de reojo a la pelirrubia, "me pregunto… ¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser su asistente?"

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no requieren de la segunda prueba? —Pregunto la líder de la aldea, escéptica a creer en tales resultados — ¿Todo lo que contó Jiraiya es cierto, Kakashi? —le cuestiono a este con seriedad, el cual solo se limito a asentir.

— Completamente, nunca me espere que actuaran así, como tampoco pensé que Gaara tuviera tanto control sobre la arena, teniendo sellado a su bijuu, sin ofender —respondió este mirando sorprendido al mencionado.

— No es solo su habilidad en el combate, sino la estrategia que usaron, y la sincronización justa con la que actuaron —comento el peliblanco, para luego relatar el final de la prueba.

_Las personas miraban asombradas los eventos, escépticas del nivel de la contienda… en lo que ahora solo se veía al pelirrojo, y una gran cantidad de cadenas de arena cubriendo visualmente al jounin, las expresiones de asombro fueron todo un retrato, al ver como un haz de luz traspasaba el cuerpo del muchacho, pero lo fue mas cuando notaron, al mismo joven aparecer en el lado contrario con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el suelo._

_El peliplateado por su parte se encontraba sorprendido, observando como la armadura de arena se resquebrajaba tras recibir su ataque, pero eso no era la causa de su sorpresa, sino el hecho de que esta estuviera vacía. Sus instintos de supervivencia lo hicieron reaccionar, encontrándose rodeado por aquellas cadenas de arena a punto de envestirlo, sin encontrar alternativa miro hacia arriba, mientras las aspas de su ojo izquierdo cambiaban de forma, pero antes de que realizara cualquier técnica su concentración fue rota, al ver que las cadenas se deshacían, haciendo que esta le caiga encima en forma de una lluvia de arena, de repente a su lado apareció el rubio y de un rápido movimiento le quito el cascabel, y con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo:_

— _Prueba terminada —tras lo cual desapareció, para llegar a mi lado y mostrarme el cascabel — Un pequeño grano de arena… —fue lo último que me dijo, antes de que el joven pelirrojo y Kakashi se nos unieran._

— La velocidad, concentración, y el análisis fue totalmente acertado —declaro el peliblanco, mirándome con seriedad — No desperdicio movimientos y actuó cuando debía de hacerlo, con todo esto puedo decir, que su nivel es muy alto… quizás tanto como el de Gaara, mas sus habilidades son un misterio todavía.

— El es un enigma en sí —espeto el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolos — y no creo que su nivel este cerca del mío… es mi maestro, tanto en conocimiento como físico —informo con respeto, dando a entender su punto.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nivel, Naruto? —pregunto la Hokage.

— No sabría responderle, ya que no soy un shinobi, por lo que la categorización de niveles es muy diferente, pero en grado de conciencia soy muy superior a ustedes y no es por presumir —respondí con tranquilidad.

— ¿A que te refieres? —cuestiono la rubia un tanto irritada.

— Estoy de acuerdo —acordó el peliblanco ante la atenta mirada de todos, encogiéndose de hombros prosiguió — por lo que eh visto desde que llegaste, puedo atreverme a describirte mínimamente como una persona calculadora, persuasiva y por demás de observadora… tienes un notorio conocimientos sobre las actitudes mentales de las personas, lo que te permite deducir las futuras acciones que realizaran, con cierta certeza —se explico, sin dejar de verme — ¿o me equivoco? —me pregunto, haciendo que todas las miradas se poseen en mí.

— Es un resumen bastante interesante el que has hecho, y tienes ciertos puntos validos… eh de felicitarte por ello —comente con una sonrisa tranquila — pero lo que has descripto de mí, seria solamente en mi modo…

Iba a continuar pero fui interrumpido, por varios golpeteos en la puerta de la oficina, provocando que la hokage se mostrara mas irritada, por lo que para calmarse un poco se masajeo la sien.

— Adelante —ordeno.

Sin tener que esperar, entraron tres sujetos dos de avanzada edad y uno de mediana, el cual me llamo la atención por sus blancos ojos, "se parecen a los de aquella chica" pensé, recordando las últimas imágenes que me había mostrado el espíritu del agua. Saliendo de mi mente analice rápidamente a los sujetos con la vista, notando su elegante y presuntuoso caminar, mientras en sus expresiones encontré seriedad; frialdad y arrogancia.

— Tsunade-hime, ¿nos puedes explicar que esta sucediendo? —pregunto la anciana de cabello canoso, sin ningún respeto alguno por la líder de la aldea, provocándome curiosidad "¿acaso estas personas son mas importantes que la hokage?".

— ¿A que se refieren? —cuestiono con seriedad.

— Nos referimos a lo que sucedió hace algunas horas —dijo el otro anciano mirándola fijamente a través de sus lentes, que viendo la duda de la rubia se explico — el ruido de una batalla, el asombro de las personas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento… si bien es común las batallas en esos sectores, que sea Hatake Kakashi uno de los participantes es increíble.

— Y eso no es todo… —informo el tercero de larga cabellera negra, atrayendo la atención a su persona — eh recibido un informe sobre la guardia de anoche, en la que menciona el ingreso a la aldea de tres sujetos, y por si fuera poco, describe que el único conocido es el Jinchuriki de la arena.

Para que luego los tres caigan paulatinamente en la presencia de nosotros tres, por lo que nos analizaron con la mirada unos momentos, para luego volver a encarar a la kage.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto? —pregunto la anciana.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos dos y que hace Gaara aquí? —cuestiono el tipo de lentes.

Mientras el tercero se mantenía callado mirándome fijamente, detallando cada facción mía en su mente y luego compararla con otra, "o eso es lo que me parece, su expresión es neutra, pero en sus ojos veo una tormenta… ¿me conocerá?" pensaba copiando su objetivo.

— Ellos son: Sabaku no Gaara, Mauntenseiji Saruni y Uzumaki Naruto —presento la rubia, nos presento para luego darnos a conocer a los tres sujetos — ellos son miembros del concejo civil Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, y el es…

— Mi nombre es Hyuga Hiashi, líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha y cabeza del consejo shinobi —se presento formalmente, interrumpiendo a la kage que lo miro con enojo, luego volvió su vista a mi — has regresado chico, y ya has alborotado las cosas —menciono, haciendo que toda mi atención este en él, en aquellos ojos que parecían traspasar mi persona, "sin duda unos ojos poderosos".

— Acaso es… —empezó a decir con incredibilidad la anciana, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿El Jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko? —termino el otro consejero civil.

— Tal vez si o tal vez no, ¿quien sabe? —Respondí con tranquilidad, viendo la exasperación en sus rostros y antes que dijeran alguna palabra agregue — yo mismo estoy tratando de averiguarlo… y creo que la posibilidad que allá sido un Jinchuriki es bastante aproximada.

El reino del silencio nos encontró, y sus guardias se encargaron de callarnos usando sus armas como amenaza, haciendo que nos tensemos en el silencio.

Cada uno de se encontraba en sus propios mundos; recordando hechos, analizando el presente, tratando de descifrar palabras, debatiéndose consigo mismo… yo meditaba sobre mis siguientes pasos, "ya tengo en claro lo que voy a hacer".

Estuvimos discutiendo con los consejeros por una hora, lo cual fastidio de sobremanera a la Hokage, y un poco a mi, ya que sentía un deje de corrupción en ambos ancianos, además de notaba un profundo odio cuando me miraban… había algo que no cuadraba, pero no podía hacer nada para averiguarlo, así que simplemente participaba en las discusiones cuando era necesario, sin agregar ni buscar ser el centro, a pesar de que los concejales me tenían como la atracción principal, "sin duda alguna, esos dos me caen mal" pensé. Al finalizar los ancianos se retiraron algo fastidiados, dejando a la rubia bastante cansada, por lo que nos pidió que siguiéramos al día siguiente.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la torre, el Hyuga propuso que fuéramos a cenar a una buena taberna, con el fin de conocernos mejor y distender un poco el ánimo, lo pensamos un instante y aceptamos.

Fue una cena agradable, en la que pude conocer y analizar a Hiashi y a Jiraiya, que se había unido mas tarde, podía describirlos como un par opuesto, pero poseedores de una gran conciencia y sabiduría, "pero cada uno tiene residuos de la sociedad" me afirme, notando algunos insignificados destapes en cada uno, que seguramente las personas menos observadores ni hubieran percibido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las calles oscuras de la aldea, me encontraba caminando tranquilamente junto con mis dos acompañantes, los cuales me seguían uno a cada lado; a mi izquierda iba una Saruni mas relajada, y al derecho un serio Gaara.

— Las calles oscuras son peligrosas en una aldea Ninja —menciono el joven pelirrojo, mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados mirando cada rincón oscuro — nunca sabes con que te puedes encontrar…

— Lose y no me molesta —conteste atrayendo la atención de mis acompañantes, por lo que me encogí de hombres y con una sonrisa, me explique — la oscuridad aleja a la sociedad, ya que piensan equivocadamente que ahí esta el mal y en la luz esta el bien… a mi no me disgusta la oscuridad, sino mas bien me agrada… prefiero las silenciosas noches a los bulliciosos días en una aldea.

— Entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser peligrosas —me cuestiono con seriedad — tu decisión me parece poco prudente…

— No solamente es por gusto que elegí tomar este camino… —aclare, agrandando mi sonrisa al sentir presencias acercarse — solo que tengo que verificar algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos los tres en la oficina de la máxima autoridad de la aldea, la cual estaba acompañada por una muchacha de unos treinta años pelinegra, y el viejo ermitaño.

— Después de una buena noche de meditación, eh decidido ubicarlos oficialmente como shinobis de la aldea —informo la rubia, mirando atentamente nuestras expresiones — por lo que ahora les asignare su rango, y las funciones que deberán cumplir ¿entendido? —pregunto, a los que asentimos en acuerdo — bien, entonces Gaara tu recibirás el rango jounin como tenias en tu aldea, deberás estar siempre cerca de Jiraiya y seguir sus indicaciones… y tu, Naruto tendrás rango genin, al no tener experiencia como Ninja no puedo darte un rango mas alto, pero si bien te interesa ascender tendrías que aprender lo básico de un shinobi y pasar el examen chunin… ¿esta claro? —

— Correcto, no me interesa ascender ni mucho menos aprender a ser un shinobi —exprese con serenidad, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la pelinegra —sin embargo me conviene hacerlo… ahora, ¿Cuál es mi función? —le pregunte a la Hokage, sacandola de sus perplejidad.

— Naruto, quiero que seas instructor suplementario de un grupo de genins —tras decir aquello, me toco a mi sorprenderme y ponerme totalmente serio, pero antes que llegara a reclamar algo, ella informo — No te puedo dar mayores tareas, aun eres de desconfianza a mis ojos y a los del consejo, además, esos genins requieren de un instructor y no tenemos suficientes shinobis disponibles para ello, y como tu has sido o eres el maestro de Gaara no le veo el punto de negarte, a lo mejor tu sacas algún provecho de esto, quien sabe —dijo dando a conocer los puntos de su elección, y luego seriamente comunicar — otra de las razones, es que Hyuga Hiashi me lo propuso esta mañana, ya que en el equipo esta nada menos que su hija menor y sucesora del clan, por lo que argumento que el quiere que tu la entrenes, con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades y pensamientos, además de subirle los ánimos tras el fracaso de su anterior misión, por lo que te cree el mas digno para ello, por otro lado dijo que te favorecía, ya que te desvincula de otras tareas y de superiores en rango.

— Que así sea entonces —termine por aceptar.

— ¿No vas a quejarte? —me pregunto perplejo el peliblanco, ya que sabia como me disgustaba estar rodeado de personas, y estar en un equipo consistía en eso mismo.

— No tengo porque, estoy de acuerdo con todos sus puntos de vista, además, si puedo ayudar ah alguien a progresar por un camino más puro, y sacarlo de las **sombras**, con todo gusto lo cumpliré —conteste con serenidad, viendo como la Hokage asentía en acuerdo.

— Como instructor, sin bien tienes que entrenarlos, además deberás venir aquí a solicitar misiones para tu equipo, también puedes hacerlo en la academia, las misiones son pagadas de anticipado así que se espera un buen resultado, si bien, las misiones de los genin son sencillas al principio, tienen la finalidad de ampliar la experiencia en la realización y trabajo en equipo… bien ahora, en el camino a el campo de entrenamiento numero quince, Jiraiya te explicara el resto de las actividades.

Terminada la introducción sobre las actividades, el sannin me guío hacia el sector acordado, mientras me informaba sobre los rangos de las misiones y algunas otras actividades que debía realizar, acabando justo cuando llegamos.

El campo de entrenamiento numero quince, por lo que note era un poco más extenso que el resto, por lo que se veía un gran campo abierto, con zonas rocosas, un pequeño bosque y una laguna mediana, todo armado para un entrenamiento intensivo, ya que además había unos cuantos muñecos de madera con blancos, diseñados para perfeccionar la precisión. En la entrada de este se encontraban un chico rubio de ojos café; una chica de pelo largo blanco atado con una coleta alta, vestida con un traje Ninja de color lila sobre otro de red negro; y la ultima una muchacha de pelo negro largo lacio, de ojos perla, vestida con un traje Ninja sin magas azul-grisáceo… los tres chicos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, pero se detuvieron al notar nuestras presencias.

— Equipo quince —dijo firmemente el sannin, haciendo que los chicos se lineen a su frente — como la Hokage les había informado, hoy les presentare a su instructor temporal, hasta que se recupere el vuestro —informo, produciendo el escrutinio visual de los chicos hacia mi y Gaara.

— ¿Jiraiya-sama, quien de los dos es? —pregunto la peliblanca con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo, a lo que el sannin iba a responder pero le silencie con levantando la mano.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y seré su instructor por un tiempo —me presente con tranquilidad, contemplando a cada uno y luego con una sonrisa agregue — debo decirles que soy un genin —su sorpresa fue ilustrada en un marco de oro, "esta imagen la gravare en mi mente, ahora haber como responden" pensé con gracia.

Las miradas de los chicos rápidamente pasaron al peliblanco, que asintió para su perplejidad, luego de unos minutos estos se mostraron inconformes y enfadados.

— ¿Si eres genin, como puedes enseñarnos? —me pregunto con fastidio el muchacho.

— Puedo enseñarles muchas cosas, pequeños —conteste sin mayor detalle, mi serenidad parecía enojarlos mas, pero la muchacha peliblanca la notaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Es una broma, Jiraiya-sama? —cuestiono la pelinegra, mirándome con enojo "valla carácter tiene la hija, bueno heredo su orgullo"

— No, no lo es… pero no hay muchos shinobis disponibles, además tu padre se lo pidió a la Hokage —respondió, asombrándolos.

— ¿Mi padre? —Pregunto con sorpresa — p-pero el buscaría a alguien que me ayude a avanzar…

— Cierto, Hiashi-sama nunca permitiría que su heredera sea mal entrenada —contesto el muchacho, mas la peliblanca se mantenía callada mirándome analíticamente, al verla volteo velozmente la vista — ¿tu que dices, Miko?

— Y-yo, no sé —expreso esta con duda viéndome de reojo.

— ¿Como que no sabes? —le pregunto con algo de sorpresa la Hyuga.

— Muchachos silencio, deberían guardarle respeto a su sensei —comunico el peliblanco.

— No hace falta Jiraiya —exclame con serenidad manteniendo la sonrisa — la confianza y respeto se ganan, para ser su maestro debo tener algo para enseñarles… ¿o me equivoco? —la sorpresa en el rostro de Gaara y del sannin fue notoria.

— ¿Que piensas hacer Naruto-sama?… digo Naruto —pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Enfrentarlos —dije encogiéndome de hombre, cosa que los dejo en shock a todos — esto también te servirá para poder ver algo de mi nivel Jiraiya, por supuesto si están de acuerdo o mejor podemos llegar a un acuerdo —los chicos me miran con duda, esperando que siguiera, lo que no tarde en hacer — ¿que tal esto?… si ustedes me ganan los dejo para que busquen algún otro instructor, pero si les gano definitivamente seré su sensei temporal.

— ¿Podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder?

— Por supuesto.

Los chicos estuvieron meditándolo por un momento, para luego discutirlo entre ellos otro rato, para finalmente aceptar, "perfecto, así de paso sabre el nivel aproximado de los genins" pensé.

— De acuerdo, entonces Gaara quiero que dirijas este encuentro, y muchachos estén preparados para todo, yo no lucho de una manera corriente —comente con un deje de misterio y advertencia.

— Prepárense… —ordeno el pelirrojo con voz neutra, por lo que los chicos se colocaron en distintas posiciones — ¡empiecen! —exclamo.

Los chicos dieron el primer paso, y lanzaron con fuerza varios kunais, que esquive dando un paso al costado derecho, tomando el último e inclinándolo un poco bloqueo un golpe de espada del ojicafé, para luego lanzarlo aplicando un poco de fuerza, y saltar evitando un potente chorro de agua lanzado por la peliblanca, lance el kunai en su dirección para luego girar mi cuerpo, y atrapar rápidamente los brazos de la pelinegra antes de que me tocara, notando el leve resplandor azulino salir de sus manos.

— Interesante —murmure para luego arrojarla contra el rubio, que por su avance no pudo esquivar y terminaron cayendo los dos.

Al tocar el suelo, levanto otros dos kunais y lanzo uno contra la peliblanca, interrumpiendo su técnica para evadir el arma, solo para notarme a su lado con mi mano tocando su cuello.

— Lamento decirte que soy bastante rápido —tras decir eso, presiono levemente su cuello, haciendo que esta caiga inconciente, pero antes de que caiga la sujeto de la cintura y la deposito suavemente sobre el pasto.

— Maldición —exclama el ojicafe, levantándose con algo de dificultad, al mismo tiempo que lo hace la Hyuga con algunos quejidos.

— ¿Están listos?... porque solo quedan ustedes dos —les menciono con serenidad, enfadando a los chicos, que se iban a lanzar de nueva cuenta, pero yo simplemente levante mi kunai hacia arriba, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y se cubrieran, al recibir un fuerte destello producido por el reflejo del sol en el kunai.

— ¿D-donde esta? —Pregunto el rubio, el cual se había recuperado el efecto — Hanabi.

— Si a eso iba —respondió, concentrándose y haciendo que varias venas se ramificaran al costado de cada ojo.

Luego de unos segundos, esta se dio vuelta y miro en mi dirección, encontrándome parado sobre la rama de un árbol a unos cien metros, "así que esa es una de las habilidades de esos ojos, me pregunto como funcionaran exactamente" pensé, analizando sus ojos. Después ambos se lanzaron a atacarme de frente, el chico con su espada y la muchacha con golpes energizados… estuve esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques por unos diez minutos, en los cuales los jóvenes iban perdiendo la paciencia, lanzando ataques cada vez mas imprudentes, por lo que tras ese tiempo decidí acabar con la batalla.

— Tienen mucho que aprender —musite, para pegarle a cada uno un rápido golpe de palma en la boca de sus estómagos, sacándoles el aire y enviándolos tres metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire — ¿Que has visto Jiraiya?

— Lo que esperaba, nada… no me has demostrado nada mas que ellos no eran rivales para ti, pero eso era obvio —respondió algo frustrado, para luego cruzarse de brazos — no sé en que piensa Tsunade, en darte el rango genin…

— ¿Naruto cual fue el objetivo de esta prueba? —me pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Como su instructor, quería saber cual es el nivel y forma de pelear de cada uno, ahora con esto ya tengo una base más o menos estable con la cual empezar —respondí con una sonrisa tranquila — ¿ahora están de acuerdo con que sea su sensei?

— Por… su…puesto —respondió el rubio entre respiraciones.

— Como… sea —de igual modo la pelinegra.

— Sin duda, Uzumaki-sensei —contesto la peliblanca, con un poco de vergüenza.

— Entonces nos retiramos Naruto… ¿nos veremos mas tarde? —pregunto el sannin.

— No lo creo, mas seguro mañana —respondí, a lo que este asintió en acuerdo y se fue junto con el pelirrojo.

Luego de que se fueran, les propuse presentarnos correctamente, lo que aceptaron sin problema, por lo que ahora sabía que el rubio se llama Umino Keishiro, y se especializa en kenjutsu; la peliblanca se llama Mushoku Misuko, le dicen Miko, se especializa en ataques a distancia y jutsus acuáticos; por ultima esta Hyuga Hanabi, de la cual ya tenia algo de conocimiento por su padre, sus habilidades en el combate son las de su clan, especialistas en taijutsu de corta y media distancia. Tras su presentación me toco a mi, por lo que les redacte algunas cosas, para luego decirles que a la mañana siguiente empezaría con los entrenamientos, y que ahora debían descansaran.

Después de despedirme, me dirigí hacia la aldea con la intención de deambular un rato en sus oscuras calles. Me agradaba ese ambiente tan silencioso, tranquilo y sombrío… en una sociedad, "es como dice Gaara… no sabes con que te puedes encontrar, siempre son peligrosas por las personas que pueden llegar a aparecerte" pensaba, doblando para meterme en un callejón sin salida.

— Es interesante como las sombras te siguen, sin tratar de saber sus posibilidades de conquista —mencione con una sonrisa serena, dándome vuelta para encarar a cuatro sujetos de gran tamaño — es hora de jugar muchachos —declare con frialdad y seriedad.

Pasada media hora salgo del oscuro callejón con paso tranquilo, y miro el estrellado cielo nocturno con admiración por un instante, antes de voltear hacia atrás, observando cuatro siluetas desparramadas "esta es la verdadera esencia de la sociedad, y lo que busca esconder en las sombras, sin darse cuenta que en la luz no hay tanta diferencia" pensé por unos segundos…

— Son tan fáciles de atrapar las ratas —dije mirando a dos sujetos, uno inconciente y el otro de sentado sobre el suelo con una **bella** expresión de temor, ambos tienen sus ropas rasgadas — perdón me confundí —hable con voz tranquila, mirándolo con repulsión — me corrijo, no hay forma de compararlos con los animales…ustedes son simple basura —me exprese, para luego caminar lentamente hacia él, cosa que produjo que este se arrastrara dejando marcado su camino con un leve rastro liquido, el cual además de notarlo con la vista, me llego por su feo aroma — debo decir que soy muy limpio, por lo que entenderás que detesto la basura, y tu claramente lo eres —dije con algo de diversión y repulsión, al tiempo que **desaparecía** de su lenta visión y **aparecía** atrás suyo, para luego agachándome y susúrrale en el oído — espero que tengas algo útil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, había salido antes que los otros despertaran, por lo que me encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, a solas con ella, la cual me miraba fijamente intrigada por mi llegada repentina, podía notar su estado de alerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Naruto?

— Hokage-sama, me gustaría que me dijeras cual es el estado actual de la aldea.

— ¿A que te refieres? —me pregunto inclinando una ceja.

— En todo sentido, militarmente, económicamente, socialmente… es obvio que la aldea esta pasando por una dura etapa, y que esta tratando de recuperarse —comente seriamente, ya sabiendo que ella entendía de lo que hablaba, volví a insistir — ¿entonces me podría informar cual es el estado en el que se encuentra?

— No tengo porque hacerlo, y todavía no confío en ti —contesto esta enfrentando mi mirada.

— Konoha esta en una situación delicada como ya lo habrás notado —explico el peliblanco que recién llegaba, por lo que recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de la rubia, que ignoro sin temor alguno — económicamente no estamos muy lejos de la crisis, nos estamos manteniendo con las reservas y las escasas ganancias que sacamos por las misiones, ya que no recibimos muchas solicitudes, por fracasar en varias y los diversos conflictos… por otro lado la aldea se encuentra dividida socialmente por sectores, y las relaciones entre ellos son algo tensas… mientras que militarmente hemos perdido bastante, mas bien seguimos decayendo.

— ¿Por qué le cuentas todo eso, Jiraiya?

— Se que todavía no sabemos si es el Naruto que conozco, pero sus capacidades y actitudes, podrían ayudarnos en mas de una cosa… puedo decir que en este momento necesitamos de gente de gran fuerza y voluntad, que nos apoye y nos enseñe a volver a crecer —respondió con seguridad el sannin, sorprendiendo un poco la Hokage.

— Así que tan mal están —comente con una sonrisa — Jiraiya, ya sabes de mi opinión sobre las aldeas, y mas sobre las ninjas… —le dije con seriedad.

— Lose.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Naruto? —me pregunto la rubia.

— No tener nada que ver con ellas, porque para mi es la representación mas baja y vulgar de la vida —sentencie duramente, causando un gran perplejidad en la sannin — mas, ahora no digo que las personas lo sean, por lo menos no todas…

— ¿Cómo describirías esta aldea? —pregunto Jiraiya.

— Considerando todo lo que vengo viendo en estos dos días, y lo que me has mencionado… la considero como a una sociedad que esta apunto de caer —informe.

Fin del Cap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste.

Me ha costado un poco hacerlo, por la escasez de tiempo libre… así que si ven muchos errores sepan disculparme.

Gracias por los review y por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias.

Si pueden dejen comentarios, que como siempre me ayudan a seguir… no importa si son negativos.

Toda idea es bienvenida.

Saludos a todos, y ya nos veremos en el proximo cap.


End file.
